


If You Like

by nextboldmove



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Finn is not an infant he's a grown ass man, Finn is sheltered but not an innocent virgin, Fluff, M/M, Poe is really horny like all the time, Poe's favorite movie is Star Wars, Rey is his best lesbian friend in the world, nyc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextboldmove/pseuds/nextboldmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe lives in a third-story walk up and someone is moving into the unit across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Wanna Be My Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linatrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/gifts).



> Featuring AU versions of our favorites  Also this was supposed to be a one-shot but it’s going to be a multi-chapter. Something to write when my angst fic kills me too much and I need a break.

Poe would never admit to anyone that he listens to the Spice Girls when he’s jogging. But he does and he smiles the whole time because he can and it’s like his little secret from the rest of the world. It makes him so ridiculously happy to indulge in something so clearly selfish and insane. So when he jogs right back up to his building and sees a moving truck parked out front, he feels extra-deflated. This must mean that Rey’s father, Luke, the super, finally found someone to rent the studio across the hall from him.

He wouldn’t mind so much but out of all the tenants in this building, himself and Rey are the only likeable ones. There’s that weird artist guy at the end of the hall whose mailbox says Ben Solo but demands everyone call him Kylo Ren. He’s always wearing black and shouting and throwing things in his unit. On the second floor right under him there is Brendan Hux, a nice enough kid but he sings showtunes in his shower way too loud. There is also this german guy, maybe he’s Russian, Poe can’t tell. He is like seven feet tall with the longest hair and beard in the world and he’s always muttering to himself at the mailboxes. Rey calls him Chewie. Rey lives on the second floor. She just started going to fashion school or something, and every Sunday she brings cookies or muffins to Poe’s unit and they catch up on his DVR. She also brings her guinea pig, Beebee the 8th, so he can cuddle on Poe’s lap and leave little turds on his floor. She’s the closest thing Poe has to best friend since he moved from Minnesota to NYC.

So hopefully this new person will be more of a Rey and less of a dickbag.

Poe walks in and gets his key from his shoe, deciding to pick up the mail and go hide in his apartment for the rest of the day and work on his book. He pops the earbuds out of his ears and lays the cord over his neck, rifling through the junk mail and sticking it in the extra slot Rey designated for all the tenants to put junk mail—she shreds it all once a week. She is way too good and sweet for this city.

He’s startled by the sound of crashing and items tumbling down the stairs behind him. He turns around to see a cardboard box and miscellaneous possessions scattered on the stairs. He looks up to the landing on the second floor and sees a young man, black, sweating and looking like he’s about to cry staring down at the items on the stairs.

Poe instantly runs over and starts gathering everything into the box. “I got ya, buddy,” he says as the man runs down to help him. “Moving sucks.”

“No shit,” the man replies. “This is just the contents of my junk drawer, probably should have tossed it out anyway.”

“Everybody needs a junk drawer, man,” Poe laughs. They finish and he stands, handing the box to its owner. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron. I live in 3a.”

“Finn Tuwonatesevin. Nice to meet you, Poe.”

“Nice to meet you too, Finn. Uh, need a hand?”

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t want to intrude…”

“Nah man, it’s cool. I could use the workout.”

Finn smiles back at Poe and fuck, those eyes and lips are amazing. “Yeah, that would actually be really great.”

~

An hour later they managed to empty the truck completely. Poe didn’t get much of a chance to talk to Finn other than asking where to put things and figuring out how to get that ugly but insanely comfortable plaid couch up the stairs. But he did take stock of Finn’s belongings to try to figure out more about his new neighbor. Everything is second hand and he has all the basics but nothing really personal. Nothing for his walls, not real music or movie collection, not even any books. He does have a small radio but no TV. He doesn’t think Finn just moved out of his parent’s house because a kid his age would have music or games or something. Maybe his last place burned down, or his girlfriend (oh please let him be gay though) kept all the good shit in the breakup.

“So, Poe, thanks so much man,” Finn says shyly, standing in the middle of a pretty boring studio apartment and rubbing the back of his neck. “I would invite you to stay for dinner but chances are I’ll be ordering in and eating out of the box with my fingers like an animal.”

“Do you want to…come over for dinner? I have a table and chairs and if you want, we can even use spoons. But they are plastic and we have to order in and eat out of the boxes because I hate doing dishes.”

“Sure,” Finn smiles. Again with those fucking teeth and lips. “When?”

“Give me an hour? I have to shower and hide my porn collection.”

Finn looks a little embarrassed until Poe laughs, indicating he was joking. “Oh well okay,” Finn replies, still fucking smiling. “Uhm, where is the nearest department store? I’m new to NYC and I don’t have any toilet paper or a shower curtain or…”

Just moved to the city, that explains a LOT. “There’s a store not far from here if you take the train. But, uhm, I could borrow you a roll and you can come over and use my shower tonight.”

What the FUCK are you doing, Dameron? This guy is probably some fresh-out-of-undergrad wholesome American jock who moved to the city to get away from his shitty parents and his shitty town and you fucking hit on him. This is NOT what he should be doing right now.

“Are you sure that would be okay?”

“Well, no. I don’t want you to give me the toilet paper back, you can just keep that.” Poe smiles. “See you in an hour.”

Poe leaves and goes across the hall to his own place, standing with his back against his front door and mentally kicking himself. He grabs his phone from his pocket to see about thirty missed texts from Rey.

‘I see you met Finn’

‘you are 2 sweet helping him’

‘omg he’s pretty ripped’

‘I think I just caught you staring at him’

‘ask him if he has a girlfriend’

‘or a boyfriend’

And so on. Rolling his eyes, he deletes them all and sets his phone on the counter, stripping off his clothes on the way to his shower.

~

He’s still deciding what to wear when there is a knock at his door. Fuck, has it been an hour already? “JUST A MINUTE” he yells, grabbing the nearest t-shirt off the floor and slipping it on as he runs to the door. Fuck, he left his dirty jogging clothes on the floor, there’s empty beer bottles on his coffee table and he can see a bottle of lube sticking out of his couch cushions from his little evening of self-love the night before. He quickly grabs the lube and chucks it under the couch and starts to gather the clothes, kicking them into a pile near the bedroom before he opens the door.

“I just realized how stupid I am,” Finn says. “You said an hour and I’m really punctual and I probably should have waited a few more minutes.”

He looks at Finn to see him holding a towel and a small brown bag, probably his toiletries. He’s also got folded jeans and shirt tucked under his arm. Poe can’t help but notice that Finn is looking him up and down. Fuck, he’s barefoot and his hair is still wet. He runs a hand through his beard. “Come on in, buddy. Uhm, floor plan is identical so bathroom is in the back. I thought we’d order now.”

Finn nods, taking a bill out of his pocket and handing it to Poe. “I insist on paying, and please order whatever you would like. I enjoy a wide variety of foods.”

He kinda feels guilty about taking this kid’s money considering the state of his possessions, but he knows to resist would be rude. “I was thinking pizza.”

“I like black olives,” Finn says. “If that’s okay.”

“Fuck yes it is,” Poe smiles. “You go, I’ll order. Oh, and I hope you like beer.”

Finn nods and disappears into the bathroom. Poe makes a mad dash to tidy up the rest of his place and order the pizza. He’s fucking nervous that a really hot guy is in his shower right now and is going to stay for pizza and beer and maybe they’ll watch a movie and sit on Poe’s couch and who the fuck knows what could happen?

Nothing will happen, Poe. You are not fucking your new neighbor.

Finn emerges after ten minutes wearing a new t-shirt and jeans. He tells Poe he’ll go drop his stuff off and be right back and Poe swears that Finn was gone all of thirty seconds before knocking at his door again.

“So, the food should be here soon. Do you wanna like, watch anything?” Poe moves to the fridge and pulls out two beers, opening them both and handing one to Finn.

Their fingers brush and Finn is visibly awkward about it. Poe feels the touch go straight to his crotch and prays quickly to whatever god is the real one that he not get a fucking boner right now.

“I never really watch TV,” Finn replies, taking a drink. “My parents didn’t let us have one when I was a kid.”

“Shit, uhm, well TV has probably changed since they had one. Now tv series are like books and the writing and acting is incredible. It’s really taking over movies now in popularity.” Poe sits at a stool next to the counter, Finn taking the other one next to him. “So you read a lot, I assume.”

“Mostly the bible,” Finn says softly. “Wait, uhm, I’m not one of those types. I mean I am. I guess. I grew up the son of a preacher. So there’s that. I uh, grew up reading the bible, I don’t anymore. I’m pretty sure I’m an atheist now anyway. So…yeah.”

“Not your choice then, not a problem,” Poe takes another drink. So definitely not gay. “This your first place?”

Finn nods. “Yeah. My cousin just got married and gave him a bunch of his stuff from storage. All I really have that’s mine are a few books and my clothes.” He swallows, looking visibly upset. “But enough about me.”

Taking the cue, Poe gestures to his living room area. “Well I got a ton of stuff and you are welcome to pick. I suggest we go with a classic though. I’m in the mood for it.”

“What movie?” Finn asks.

“It’s called Star Wars.”

~

“So, whadda ya think?” Poe asks, turning off his TV and getting up for a third beer.

“That was amazing,” Finn smiles. “The lightsabers and the action and the princess and…dude I want to fuck Han Solo.”

Poe turns around and cocks his head at Finn, trying really hard to act cool and not think that Finn just said the sexiest thing in the world. “Really?”

Finn gets really anxious and looks everywhere but at Poe. “I should go.”

“Wait, dude, if you’re gay that’s totally okay,” Poe brings Finn a second beer and sits back down on the couch. “Like really.”

Finn takes a deep breath. “I fucking know it is, but, uhm, I don’t like tell other people.”

“Why not?” Poe asks, putting his feet on his coffee table and getting comfortable. He will admit he is pretty shocked to find out Finn is gay and a little bit turned on right now. I mean he did just finish watching his favorite movie of all time with a hot guy. Who took a shower in his bathroom. The same shower Poe jerks off in like, five times a week. Okay eight. Twelve tops.

“Well I couldn’t, not when I was at home. I had some secret boyfriends, one guy I was with all through college in Indiana. But when we graduated he decided to go back and help run his family’s grocery store in Iowa, where’s we are from. I knew I couldn’t go back home because I didn’t not want to live a fucking lie ever again.” He takes a long drink. “Still, it’s hard. I spent my whole life trying to cover my ass.”

“Habits are hard to break,” Poe says. “So, you know there is a sequel.”

Finn smiles big, probably in part due to Poe changing the subject and being totally not-awkward about it. “Another Star Wars?”

“There are actually six of them, but the prequels suck. Still, they are required viewing material. I heard they are going to make a seventh one,” Poe stands up to put Return of the Jedi into his VCR because fuck of course he owns the original theatrical release version and not that shit George Lucas did with adding in that CGI bullcrap.

“If it’s okay?” Finn asks. “I would really like to. But I don’t want to keep you up.”

Poe looks at his clock, fuck it’s already ten. “Not a problem at all, I tend to stay up late most of the time anyway.”

~

It isn’t until Luke leaves Dagoba that Poe looks over to see Finn has fallen asleep. He smiles and gets up, padding to his room to find an extra blanket. He turns off the movie, covers Finn with the blanket and turns out the lights, making his way to his room. Once he’s under the covers—fully clothed just in case Finn wakes up and fuck that could be awkward—he texts Rey.

‘Finn is sleeping on my couch, fell asleep during Return/Jedi’

She texts back almost immediately. ‘is he single’

‘not your type’ Poe texts back.

‘HE IS GAY ISN’T HE DAMMIT’ and ‘holy shit did you fuck him?’

‘yes and no, of course not’

‘dameron you’d fuck a paper bag if it looked at you the right way’

‘just that one time’ he replies, smiling to his phone.

‘you still up for muffins tomorrow?’

‘please. Gnite babe’

‘gnite p’

~

When Poe wakes up the next morning, Finn is gone. But he did leave a note on the fridge for him.

_I really liked the movie, sorry I fell asleep. Can I come over again soon and finish it? Are you busy on Tuesday?_

He signed it and wrote his cell number on the bottom. Shit, Poe is fucking good. He wasn’t even trying to legit hook up and he still got a number AND asked out on a date. To his own apartment, but that still counts. He makes a pot of coffee and waits for Rey to arrive.

She just walks right in, as she always does, carrying a plate of mini-muffins and a small brown bag from the bakery down the street. “I left Beebee at home in case Finn was still here,” she said.

Poe pours her a mug of coffee and hands her the note. She reads it and smiles. “Oh you got a date!”

“He doesn’t own a TV, and I’m pretty sure last night was the first movie he ever saw,” Poe says, taking a bagel from the brown bag and biting into it cold. “I mean, I did show him Star Wars.”

“That movie is the best.”

“And he mentioned he wanted to fuck Han Solo.”

“I’d totally go straight for Han.”

“But this isn’t a date, it’s just a kid who doesn’t know anybody in the city trying to make a friend.”

Rey smacks Poe on the shoulder. “You dumbass, it’s totally a date. Now we need to clean this place up good for next week. Where is your box of sex toys?”

“Under the bed,” Poe rolls his eyes.

“Good, I don’t need to see those again. One of them is as big as my forearm, Poe.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to marathon clean my place when I was in Boise for that training,” Poe groans, half smiling. “I remember that one time I came over and you left your strap on in the kitchen sink.”

“I was cleaning it and practicing hygenic self-fuckery,” she laughs. “Now, after we clean, we’ll have to go shopping.”

Poe Dameron rolls his eyes, but deep down he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make sure the Tuesday goes well.

 


	2. Seriously? Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has Finn over to watch the rest of the Star Wars movies. And it’s a date. And it’s amazing.

Poe is as nervous as a virgin on prom night. He runs his hands through his hair, styling it with just a little gel. Rey told him his curls are a great asset and he should show them off. She also convinced him to shave his beard off and that’s a decision Poe regrets. He only did it about an hour ago so his face still feels weird. He takes one last good look at himself in the mirror. The short-sleeve blue plaid shirt is just one size too small and his jeans are also too tight in the ass but Rey insisted that he looked amazing.

“Fuck this is stupid.”

He walks out into his living room and puts on his sneakers, realizing how stupid even that is. It’s his own house, why is he wearing shoes? He checks the fridge to make sure the beer and Dr. Pepper (he saw Finn hauling a case of it upstairs last night so he must like it) are still there when there is a knock at the door. It’s thirty minutes before Finn is supposed to arrive so Poe grabs his money off the counter and answers. Once he’s paid and tipped the delivery guy, he goes over to his stove and starts dumping containers of General Tsao’s chicken into a big frying pan. Yeah, sure Poe, this is totally convincing.

He takes one last look around his apartment and smiles. It’s clean and everything is dusted. All this films and CDs and books are put away, except for two Rey left out on his coffee table as ‘decoration’—one about writing and a tourist book guide to London—which Poe bought to research a short story he wrote last year. He made sure to wash all the dishes so they could eat off real plates and he even set the table. He fucking set the table. Rey left candles there but he put them away the moment she left this afternoon but he left the placemats. He is pretty sure she brought them over because he doesn’t ever remember buying them.

He stirs the food and turns the heat down low to keep it warm. Finn said he’d be here at six and it’s 5:58. Usually Poe is operating on a permanent ten-minute time delay in life, but today he could really go for Finn showing up early. Like a bandaid, he just needs to get this over with quickly. He makes sure his VHS tapes are all ready to go. He checks the fridge a tenth time. He stirs the food. He runs into his room and changes out of his shirt and two minutes later changes right back into it.

When Finn finally knocks at his door, Poe nearly trips running to answer it.

“Hey,” he says, entirely the opposite of smoothly.

“Hey,” replies Finn, who is holding a white baker’s box.

Poe can’t help but stare. Pure sex is standing in his doorway. Fuck. Finn is smiling and his skin looks fucking flawless. He’s wearing a crisp light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and dark jeans with a black belt and…

“Are those Stormtrooper slippers?” Poe asks.

“I saw them when I was shopping, I thought they were appropriate. Is it okay?”

“Of course.” And it’s also kinda sexy but Poe doesn’t think he should say that just yet. “What’s in the box?” Poe asks, taking it and putting in the fridge.

“Butternut croissants.” Finn follows him inside and takes a seat on a stool at the counter. “From the place down the block.”

“Seriously? Marry me,” Poe blurts out. He stops dead in his tracks and laughs nervously. “I mean, that was a very intense way of saying those are my favorite of all time.”

“I have to admit I ran into Rey downstairs this morning and asked her what you might like.” Finn flashes that million dollar smile. “I just wanted to repay you for all your kindness.”

“Anything you need, man. Say, you want a drink? I have beer and Dr. Pepper.”

“Seriously? Marry me,” Finn says laughing. “That was just a very intense way of saying that’s my favorite drink.”

Poe gets two pops and sits down on the stool next to him. “I made General Tsao’s, hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I love Chinese.” Finn looks around, eyes settling on the table. “I thought you hated doing dishes.”

“It’s a special occasion, you are about to finish the greatest trilogy ever made.”

“Is this a date?” Finn asks out of nowhere, barely taking a breath before continuing. “Because I totally meant it to be a date although it was really pushy of me to invite myself to your place to eat your food and watch your TV and I don’t even know if you are gay or…”

Poe puts his hand on Finn’s shoulder to stop him and the touch feels so good and right and he didn’t realize how good it would feel to make contact with the man. “Relax, buddy. It’s okay. I’m not gay so I could understand…”

“I should go.”

“I’m bi.” Poe smiles. “I usually mess up other men’s gaydar because of that. But…I’m counting this as a date. I cleaned, I made the table. I bought new clothes and I even shaved my face.”

“I was going to mention that, it suits you,” Finn smiles. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m ridiculously insecure and living in New York on my own for the first time since the dorms in college and I’m generally overwhelmed by life right now so I’m sorry for being so high strung.”

Poe removes his hand from Finn and mourns the loss of touch almost instantly. “Watching Star Wars on my couch with a guy wearing Stormtrooper slippers sounds like a great date to me. Now, you hungry?”

“Ever since I saw the delivery guy show up at your door.”

Poe shakes his head. “Well, there goes impressing you.”

“You didn’t exactly have to try,” Finn replies.

Fuck me, Poe thinks. I’m dead.

~

Once they’ve eaten, they take two more Dr. Pepper’s over to the couch and Poe starts up Empire Strikes Back from the beginning. He notices they both sit on opposite ends of the couch but that makes sense. It’s a first date. Poe doesn’t want to seem creepy and Finn probably doesn’t want to be presumptuous or maybe he’s not ready for being closer.

He learned a lot about Finn tonight during dinner. He currently works at a recycling center in Brooklyn but he wants to eventually find a job in graphic design. That’s what his degree is in. He would love to do CGI for action movies. Finn has an adopted sister, Phasma, who still calls him once a week and is convinced this whole gay ‘thing’ is just a phase. He loves working out and is looking for a 24/7 gym that he can afford because he likes to work out when he can’t sleep at night. He loves dogs, his favorite color is brown, he sucks at laser tag and gives his change to homeless people because ‘it’s the right thing to do.’

Poe told Finn about himself as well. He currently works at a hotel/convention center six blocks up as the wedding coordinator. He gives happy couples tours and deals with bridezillas complaining about the price of the food and changing their floorplans as often as they change their underwear, which gets a laugh out of Finn. He really wants to be writer and he’s working on a bunch of short stories about different people all in the same town. He also mentioned that when he can’t sleep he writes Star Wars fan fiction---something he has never told anyone ever—and posts it online under the stupidest name ever. He talks about how his mom, Leia, was the one who introduced him to Star Wars and until he was 13 he was convinced that the movie was about her. His father died when he was young and he doesn’t remember him much.

Poe looks over at Finn, who is intently watching the film. He smiles, feeling pretty darned awesome that this date is happening and that it’s going so well. He hasn’t been on a date in a long time and the last few didn’t go nearly as well as this. It’s been about six months since he last slept with someone and that was a drunken one-night stand with a woman whose tits were so huge and fake Poe did it mostly out of curiosity. Granted, this date did open with a marriage proposal but he hasn’t managed to get an awkward boner. Pretty good date. When the film ends, Finn takes a deep breath and a long exhale.

“You okay?” Poe asks.

“Han…he’s okay, right?” Finn looks worried. “He’s alive and Luke will rescue him, right?”

“Wanna watch the next one and find out?”

“Is that okay, it’s not too late?”

Poe shakes his head. “I don’t have a tour scheduled until ten and any changes to the wedding happening on Saturday I can deal with via email from my bed. Besides,” he stands up. “I don’t want this date to end just yet.”

Finn smiles and Poe’s knees go weak. Poe goes into the kitchen and plates the croissants, grabbing two beers this time. He pauses in front of the fridge, smiling like a fucking moron to his leftovers. He is so insanely happy right now that there is a fucking gorgeous man on his couch wearing Stormtrooper slippers and who doesn’t mind that he ordered take out and brought him his favorite dessert and who won’t fucking stop smiling at him with his sexy face. He sets the desserts and beers on the coffee table and changes the tapes, listening to Finn fanboy and speculate and it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

Once the tape is going, Poe decides to just take the chance and he sits right next to Finn, only a few inches apart. He catches Finn look and smile out of the corner of his eye as they stare at the screen and start eating their desserts, Finn saying something about how he can see why Poe loves these things so much.

“These are better than sex,” Poe groans over his first bite.

“Maybe you just haven’t had sex with the right person,” Finn says. “Wow. I suck at flirting. That was really…”

“Hot,” Poe says, looking at Finn.

“I was going to say rude,” Finn says, smiling to himself as he takes another bite.

The opening scrawl finally pops up on the screen and both men get lost in the film. Finn thinks the ewoks are both silly and adorable at the same time and Poe agrees. After they have finished eating, Finn shifts his body so that they are touching and Poe instantly grabs the blanket from the back of the couch to spread on his lap because fuck he is not going to creep out Finn by popping a boner. Finn asks if he can share the blanket too and Poe asks if he’s cold but he says no.

During the part where the ewoks make C3PO their King, Finn reaches for Poe’s hand. Poe tries to play it cool while he’s holding hands with Finn on his fucking couch but let’s just say he’s glad the blanket is covering his lap and that he hopes Finn can’t feel his heart racing. This is just so perfect, everything is just so perfect. Then Finn rests his head on Poe’s shoulder and holy fuck.

He thinks he’s falling for this guy.

The rest of the film is a blur, with Poe just concentrating on breathing and not freaking out. When the film ends, he turns his head to check and see if Finn fell asleep. “You with me, buddy?”

Finn looks up at him. Their faces are so close now that Poe could just lean down and kiss him. But he won’t. “The last one was probably my favorite. I can see why you love it so much. I want to watch them all again right now. Like eight more times.”

“We still have the prequels,” Poe smiles. “But yeah, it’s hard to beat Return of the Jedi.”

“I should probably get going, I have work in the morning.” Finn sits up and lets go of Poe’s hand and Poe could cry. “I had a great time.”

Poe stands and follows Finn to the door. “Yeah, uhm, that was really great.”

“I’ve never been proposed to on first date,” Finn laughs.

“And I’ve never had a date wear Stormtrooper slippers so I guess we both had fun,” Poe smiles.

“I would love to see you again. Are you free on Friday?”

Poe bites his lip, his lower lip, which he knows full well is his tell for ‘damn you are hot’. “I have my last staff meeting at 4 and should be home by 6. I do have a wedding on Saturday but I don’t have to be there until about 10 in the morning. We could watch Phantom Menace.”

“Is that bad? I mean, typically you do different things on dates, right? But…I really want to see the rest of them.”

“Nah, that’s totally fine. I could go for another night on my couch with you.” Smooth Poe. Not creepy at all. “I mean…”

Finn smirks. “Looks like we both suck at flirting.”

“I don’t suck, I just don’t like being creepy.”

“Trust me, you aren’t creepy. But can we make it a pajama party instead?”

“You better bring those slippers.”

“I also bought a Darth Vader fleece blanket.”

“That too.” Poe sighs and rubs the back of his neck. Fuck Finn really is the perfect guy for him. “Well.”

“Well. Yes. Goodnight Poe.” Finn nods and leaves the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Shit, Poe, just fucking do it.

Poe opens his door and sees Finn just about to enter his apartment. He rushes up to him and cups his face and just kisses him. It’s soft, sweet, slightly open mouth and breathy because he practically bolted the five feet to him and Finn was caught off guard. He feels Finn’s hands on his chest just sitting there and he moves his jaw just a little. Finn reciprocates. They kiss for maybe a minute, slow with no tongue, until Finn parts from him. He opens his mouth and is about to say something when that Kylo Ren guy comes walking through the hall. He’s wearing his usual black sweater and black longjacket and black cowl and he’s scowling as he usually does and it’s actually kinda funny.

“Get a room Dameron,” he mutters, going to the end of the hall and entering his apartment.

Poe steps back from Finn. “So, Friday?”

Finn nods. “Friday.”

Poe waits for Finn to close his door before he goes back to his apartment. He doesn’t bother cleaning up, he just sheds his clothes down to his boxers, turns out his lights, climbs into his bed and texts Rey.

 

 


	3. Not a Bad Seat in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s job gets in the way of their second date, but Finn makes it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

“I don’t think you understand, this is a DISASTER!”

Poe pinches the bridge of his nose and rests his elbows on his desk. “Amy, I assure you that you will have a beautiful wedding tomorrow.”

“But my seating plan is RUINED! Everything depended on sitting on the rooftop observation deck for the ceremony!”

He looks over at the clock on his office wall. He has ten minutes to get home for his date with Finn and it’s a twenty-minute walk. “Amy, I have an idea that I think will be amazing,” he begins, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting Finn to let him know he’s going to be late due to the world’s most reactive bridezilla and tomorrow’s rain forecast and that he will text him when he’s on his way.

~

Poe has no idea how long he’s been standing in that fucking ballroom moving chairs all my himself just trying to fit the needed number into the small spot. If only they didn’t have a local business meeting in the other half of the ballroom they could have opened the divider and Poe wouldn’t have even charged her for the larger space even though the hotel manager would have probably thrown a fit. Now he’s stuck trying to find creative ways to make enough seating for her guests to squeeze into the ballroom. His brown blazer is hanging over one of the many chairs and his cream dress shirt has the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He runs a hand through his hair and curses. Fucking bullshit. She probably won’t even tip the hotel either.

“Wow.”

Poe looks up to see Finn standing in the doorway, holding a case of beer and a white take-out bag. He’s wearing a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Under his arm is a fleece blanket.

“Finn?” Poe stops moving chairs and walks up to him. “Uh…”

“Sorry, just, uhm, you look really nice. I like the sleeves-rolled-up look.”

“What are you doing here, man? Oh am I that late?”

“I asked Rey where you worked. I figured you’d still be hungry, it’s almost eight.”

Poe hangs his head. “I am so fucking sorry, usually they don’t call me the night before. Sometimes at like, six in the morning. At least the other party is a business thing so as long as the bar stays stocked they won’t need anything.”

“I brought my Star Wars blanket, I was hoping you’d have time for a picnic?” Finn moves past Poe and right onto the stage, setting down the food and beer and spreading out the blanket. He can’t help but admire Finn’s ass when he bends over. Shit he’s fucking sexy as hell and it hurts. It should be illegal to be that sexy.

“I still have to figure out this whole chair thing,” Poe pouts. His date with Finn was ruined by this stupid Amy woman and he’s pretty sure her fiancé is on the down-low anyway.

“What are you trying to do?” Finn approaches him, looking at the chairs in the room.

Poe tells him the number and the set up with the ceremony taking place on the stage. Without even asking, Finn starts moving chairs into a V shape, with rows looking almost like the individual strands of a feather with how they are layered. Ten minutes later, all the chairs fit and there is still room for the aisle.

“Not a bad seat in the house,” Poe admires. “You saved Amy’s wedding day. A true hero.”

“It’s a graphic design thing, being able to lay out shapes in a space. Besides, I just really want to spend some time with you.” Finn smiles, walking over to Poe and taking his hand. “Let’s eat, I’m pretty sure the mac & cheese with country friend steak is getting cold.”

Poe always thought he was the smooth one, the romantic one, in his relationships. This surprise picnic is something he’d do. It feels so good to have someone bend over backwards for him and he can’t help but smile the biggest smile he’s ever smiled and he looks stupid but he doesn’t care. They sit on the blanket and eat. Poe eats fast because he last ate at eleven. He notices that Finn does too. “Ah shit,” Poe says. “Phantom Menace. I mean, it’s the worst of all the Star Wars movies but you still have to see it if you want to date me.”

“It’s okay.”

“Okay?” Poe fake scoffs. “I see this date is going south.”

“You drama queen. I went online and ordered my own TV and DVD/VCR combo thing. It’s getting delivered next week. Maybe I could borrow your movies.” Finn takes another sip, setting his now empty box to the side. “If that’s okay.”

“You don’t have to worry about being an imposition,” Poe replies, turning to take a long look at Finn. “I mean, really. You ever need anything come knock on my door. You don’t want to go down the hall to Kylo. I had to knock on his door once to ask him to turn down the My Chemical Romance and he answered naked.”

“I will remember that. Say, do you have anything else to do here?” Finn asks.

Poe looks around and shrugs. “Just get my things.”

“Good.”

Finn leans over and kisses Poe, bringing a hand up to his shoulder. Poe kisses back, opening his mouth a bit wider than last time. He brings one hand to rest on Finn’s waist and Finn moans slightly into his mouth. Holy fucking shit this is amazing, Poe thinks. He pushes his tongue into Finn’s mouth and he accepts it almost greedily and now it’s Poe’s turn to moan into the kiss. Poe brings his other hand to Finn’s cheek and suddenly the kiss grows more intense, crushing, eager. Poe smiles against Finn’s mouth, liking the direction this is going but really not the setting.

He pulls away from Finn, resting his forehead and his. “Should we go?”

Finn just nods.

~

They hold hands the whole walk home, crashing through the entryway to the building and running up the stairs so fast then when they finally enter Poe’s apartment they are both breathless and kissing and stumbling with each other towards the couch. Poe debates in his head whether or not to take this to the bedroom, but he doesn’t want to move too fast. Things could move too fast and he could ruin it. He thinks about all the dirty filthy things he wants to do with Finn but he’s young and maybe he’s still pretty vanilla in the bedroom and not that there is anything wrong with that but sometimes Poe just really wants to have his hair pulled and lick his own come off someone’s face.

“Bedroom?” Poe pants in between kisses.

“Please,” Finn replies, nipping at his jaw.

Fuck my life this is perfect, Poe thinks. He leads Finn to the bedroom, kicking his shoes off as Finn does the same. He turns on the small decorate salt lamp next to the table, just enough light that he can still see Finn, and moves back to flip off the light switch. He moves over to Finn, who is standing at the foot of Poe’s bed.

“King sized bed, see a lot of action?”

Poe laughs, putting his hands on Finn’s waist and pulling him closer. He feels Finn’s erection graze his own and he shudders just a little. Keep it fucking cool, Poe. You are gonna last more than two minutes tonight. “A king-sized bed is one of the few indulgences I afford myself.”

Finn smiles briefly before taking a more serious expression. “I should tell you something.”

“What?” Poe reaches up to cup Finn’s face in one hand.

“I’m really nervous. I really like you, like a lot, and I don’t want to do something stupid like have sex with you too fast. Maybe we should go back to the couch.”

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Poe leans in to kiss him. “We can just kiss.”

“On your giant bed?”

“Only if you want to.” Poe nods. “I mean, the bed is just like a giant couch without a back. No pressure.”

“More comfortable I suppose too. Okay, let’s stay in here.”

Poe takes charge of the kiss this time, slow and full of lip and tongue. After a few moments, Finn moves to lay on the bed on his back, with Poe settling half on top of him and kissing. So much kissing. It’s mostly slow and sweet, but enough tongue that Poe thinks about all the great things Finn could do to him. He knows his hard on is against Finn’s hip and he can feel it, just like he can see the bulge in Finn’s pants whenever he glances down. But they still kiss, hands alternating between hair and hips and shoulders and faces and chests. It’s so fucking amazing that Poe doesn’t mind the blue balls. It’s worth it to be kissing this amazing man under him.

At one point, Finn parts and shifts to sit up on his elbows. “I should go, you have a wedding in the morning.”

“What time is it?” Poe asks, turning to see his digital clock on the nightstand. “Fuck, we’ve been making out for two fucking hours?”

Finn laughs. “Yeah. Totally not long enough.”

Poe bites his lower lip and leans back in to plant a slow but short kiss on Finn’s swollen lips. “You don’t have to go.”

Finn leans closer and kisses Poe again. “I don’t want to go. Not really.”

“Then stay.”

Before he can really stop himself, Poe grabs Finn’s hand and places it over his cock. The sensation of Finn’s warm hand through his pants and boxers sends shivers down his spine and while he totally expected Finn to pull away, he doesn’t. Instead Finn grabs Poe’s hand and puts it on his own cock and holy fucking shit Finn is hung. They resume kissing but by now their lips are swollen to the point of being sore so a kiss is usually followed by rubbing cheeks together and panting in each other’s ears.

Poe rolls Finn onto his back and fumbles through Finn’s belt and zipper. He looks Finn in the eye to make sure he has permission before pulling Finn’s boxers and pants down, Finn shifting his hips to help. Poe quickly goes back up to kiss Finn because he didn’t want to get caught staring at his fucking amazing dick. He reaches down and grabs Finn’s cock in his fist and gently starts to fist it. It’s so hard that Poe almost wonders if it’s a fake, he’s never felt someone get that hard before. He dips his head into Finn’s neck and continues to fist him, dipping his thumb into the slit on the upstroke.

When he breaks away, Finn gasps and it’s so needy that Poe’s cock twitches in his pants. He rolls over to get a tube of lube from his nightstand. He’s not planning on full on sex tonight but a dry handjob isn’t exactly fun. He coats his hand and goes back to work. He speeds up his work, twisting his wrist and squeezing a little tighter at the base. Finn breathes heavy and hitches he breath, but he’s pretty quiet.

“Is this working for you?”

“Yeah…” Finn manages. “I’m almost there.”

Poe groans in anticipation and keeps going, alternating nuzzling, nipping Finn’s jaw and kissing his lip. But Finn is so fucking quiet that Poe only realize he’s going to come when he grabs Poe’s wrist and move with him. Poe looks down just in time to watch Finn come, splashing come over Poe’s fingers and even up onto his shirt. Poe kisses Finn hard, moaning at how amazing all of this is.

“Sorry,” Finn says. “I’m quiet. Bad habit from growing up in my house.”

“Don’t be sorry, that was so beautiful,” Poe says. “Your shirt.”

Poe moves his hand away and watches Finn peel off his shirt, using it to wipe up the come. He grabs Poe’s hand and wipes it up and Poe fake-pouts.

“I wanted to taste that.”

“Wh…what?”

“I wanted to taste you. That’s fine, I can wait until next time.”

“People really do that? I thought that was just a porn thing,” Finn replies, throwing his shirt on the floor. He lays back next to Poe, pants still around his thighs and his softening dick exposed and looking shockingly dirty.

Poe laughs. “Oh yeah, I uhm, yeah. There’s a lot of stuff people actually do. Granted it doesn’t look the same but yeah.”

“So…can I?” Finn shifts to his side and puts a hand around Poe’s waist.

All Poe can do is nod as Finn gives him a deep kiss with a twirling tongue. Someday, hopefully soon, he’ll feel that tongue in all sorts of places. But for tonight, his mouth is just happy to have it. Finn reaches his hand up and starts to unbutton Poe’s shirt. He leans down to trail kisses on the exposed skin while his hand starts to work on undoing his pants. Poe sighs and gasps with each kiss to his skin, wishing like hell Finn would just fucking suck on his nipples—he loves nipple play—but it seems like Finn is actively avoiding them. Finn gets Poe’s pants open and Poe helps him pull them down, totally ignoring the huge wet spot on the front of them from his leaking dick. When Finn touches him with his bare hand, Poe bucks up and cries out.

“Shit!” Poe smiles. “I’m not quiet at all. I hope that’s not a turn off.”

“Not at all, I actually really like listening.” Finn grabs the lube from the bed and pours some on his own hand, placing it back on Poe’s cock. “You are so fucking hard.”

Hell, Finn is a dirty talker? He’s not gonna last another thirty seconds at this rate. “Mmmhmm,” Poe half groans, rolling his head back into the pillow.

Finn takes advantage and plants soft kisses on his neck, throat and jaw while he works on Poe’s cock. He takes extra time to press his thumb pad deep into the underside of the head of his cock which makes Poe shudder. Poe moans and sighs and gets breathless as he gets closer and closer, which is sadly entirely too fast.

“Is this good for you?”

“Yeah,” Poe gasps. “I’m close.”

“Already?” Finn smiles against Poe’s cheek. “Good, cuz I can’t wait to make you come.”

“Jesus,” Poe gasps, nodding as he feels his torso tighten and that wonderful splash of pleasure tingle through him. He practically chokes on his own breath, gritting his teeth and grunting through the tail end of the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. The first with another person in a long time.

Finn plants a soft, sweet kiss to Poe’s lips as he gently takes his hand away from Poe. Poe looks down to see it covered in come and smiles. “That is so damned hot.”

Finn smiles, getting up from the bed to grab his soiled shirt and clean off his hand. He returns to wipe some errant drops off of Poe. “There’s a little on your shirt.”

“Fuck it,” Poe props himself up on his elbows. “Stay?”

Finn leans over Poe while still standing and plants a long, lazy and entirely too intimate kiss on his lips before pressing his forehead to Poe’s. “You have work in the morning and I like to sleep in.”

“I’ll give you my spare key,” Poe replies, reaching up to place a hand on Finn’s naked chest.

Finn stands up and starts to gather is his things. “Not tonight. I already went a little faster than I planned.”

Poe stands up and walks over to him in the doorway of his bedroom. “I’m so sorry if…”

“No, please. I just…I told myself that if I ever tried dating that I would take things slow.”

“Wait, what?” Poe smiles. “I thought you had a boyfriend.”

“In college, yeah,” Finn says. “I uhm…I only had the one. I mean, in high school there were a few jocks who would want to jerk off in the showers at school when I was watching but it wasn’t until Snoke and I met in college that I actually had a boyfriend but never really dated it was like a...” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, this was not the time to go into it.”

“Buddy, it’s totally fine,” Poe puts his hands on Finn’s shoulders. “Someday we’ll talk all about our disgusting pasts and the shitheads we used to fuck.”

Finn leans in for another super sweet and super soft kiss and Poe’s entire heart just melts. “Thanks.”

“For the orgasm?” Poe laughs.

“Well, for tonight. All of it.” Finn makes his way through Poe’s apartment and to the door.

“Going out there shirtless?”

“I live right across the hall,” Finn replies.

“When do I get to see you again?” Poe asks, not even caring how needy he comes across.

“Tomorrow I’m going to Ikea with Rey to get a new stand for my TV and she also offered to take me to the store to buy real food. It’s hard when you don’t have a car to stock a kitchen. I don’t have a TV and I have a queen mattress on the floor but I do have a couch and a coffee table and I’d love to make you dinner.”

Poe smiles, his chest getting all happy and fluttery. “Just text me.”

Finn captures Poe’s lips one last time. “Will do.”

Poe locks the door behind Finn and fucking laughs he’s so happy. He strips off his clothes and tosses them in the hamper, noting he better take time on Sunday to do laundry and drop off some dry cleaning. He grabs his phone from the counter and punches in an alarm for tomorrow so he can be at the hotel by 9am. After turning out his lights, he crawls into bed naked and texts Rey.

‘Rey Bae omg I just had like the best date ever’

‘I was late at work and he showed up with a picnic’

‘it was the best date I think I have ever had’

‘then he came over and we made out for 2 hours’

‘we did some other stuff but I will spare you the details’

‘I think I’m falling for him – HARD’

After a good five minutes Rey doesn’t reply to any of his rambling texts, so he puts his phone on the nightstand and starts to get comfortable in the sheets. He may or may not smell the pillow Finn rested on and he may or may not be little turns on by the smell of sex still in the room. His eyelids get heavy and he’s about to fall asleep when his phone beeps with a response. Excited to see what Rey has to say he grabs his phone to see Finn texted him.

‘Pretty sure you meant to send all these to Rey’

He scrolls through his messages and realizes in horror he texted Finn by mistake. “Shit,” he mutters, starting to type out an apology. But before he can, he gets another reply.

‘just so you know…I agree with everything you said. Gnite P’

Poe is barely able to text back a smiley face emoticon before rolling over and giggling into his pillows like a school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be like a little 5 chapter fluff piece but then I went and developed a back story and now I have a whole line of plot in my head and it will probably be long but sweet and fluffy and happy. Mostly happy.


	4. Slow Your Roll Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to know Finn a little better and gives Poe the details, but a disaster ruins their next date. Or does it?

Saturday was the longest day in the history of the world.

All day, Poe couldn’t stop thinking about Finn. His lips, his hands, the way he smelled. He tried not to think of the way he talked dirty how the feel of his come on Poe’s fingers because there was no way in hell he was going to pop a boner while working someone’s wedding. A wedding that for all the drama on the front end was surprisingly chill. The mother of the bride couldn’t stop raving to Poe about how he set up the chairs and managed to make the space work despite the rain outside. When the groom approached him before dinner with an envelope and a hug, he wasn’t expecting a tip. Instead, when he went to his office to process the final portion of the rental payment, he discovered a 20% tip on the top of the room rental and food costs and a note thanking him for saving the day. He loves this his boss allows the staff to accept tips right now because he instantly thinks about the hot date he could afford to take Finn in.

After doing the math and taking his share—everyone on the team gets an equal share regardless of job title in his eyes—Poe tells the assistant event manager (which isn’t really his assistant, she’s just required to stay on site when there is an event going on and handle really minor stuff so Poe doesn’t have to work seven days a week) that he’s leaving. He forgot his umbrella so he just lets himself get drenched on the walk home and finds it surprisingly refreshing. It’s a warm afternoon despite the rain so he shouldn’t get sick. He hopes Finn and Rey have returned from shopping because he really wants to see him.

When he enters his building, Rey is standing at the mailboxes. “Stop right there Dameron,” she says.

“I have a date tonight,” Poe whines. “I’m also dripping wet.”

“Fine, your place.”

She follows him up the stairs and into his apartment. “What?” he asks, peeling his wet clothes off right in front of her, down to his boxers anyway. Nothing she hasn’t already seen.

“Fuck, I keep forgetting how sexy you are,” Rey giggles. “You make me wish I was straight.”

He laughs and rolls his eyes. “Seriously, I have a date.”

“I know,” her eyes sparkle. “So Finn told me that you texted him thinking it was me and oh my GOSH you are so fucking adorable. He showed me your dorky texts and what he said back and wow.”

Poe feels himself blush. “I think you are blowing things up.”

“I am so not doing that. I spent all day with Finn and he is like, a really cool guy. He tells such great jokes and he’s just so much fun to spend time with. I thought I would die laughing while we were grocery shopping. He is super amazing, Poe. You need to propose to him like, tonight. Oh my gosh I want to be the maid of honor AND the best man. Is that even like a thing?”

“Slow your roll there Shortcake,” Poe bites his lip and looks at the floor. “He is, isn’t he?”

“And he’s totally smitten with you. Like, he kept asking questions about you and he talked about how nervous he was and how many times he almost turned around taking you that little picnic because he was so worried you’d be annoyed he bothered you at work. I told him that you are such a romantic so you’d love it and judging from those texts you totally did.”

“So tell me about him,” Poe says, disappearing back into his bedroom to finish stripping and laying out his evening outfit.

Rey shows up in his bedroom doorway. “You are hung even when you’re soft.”

“Like you haven’t seen it before,” he snickers. She had thought she heard screaming about a week after he moved in and used her master key to apparently try to stop a homicide but instead walked in on Poe using a vibrating butt plug on his couch. “Anyway, continue. Spill.”

“He’s only had one boyfriend, who was a total dick. They never even dated, they just met one day in the hallway of their dorm and they would just go to each other’s rooms for sex.”

“Never dated?” Poe pulls his clothes on, deciding to curl up on his bed and listen to Rey.

“Not until your date the other night,” she snuggles up next to him, resting her head on his chest. “He grew up Jehovah’s Witness so he never celebrated holidays or his birthday and he decided he didn’t want to go back to that life after college. Shit,” she sits up. “He told me not to tell you that. I am a shitty friend.”

“I won’t tell,” Poe promises, trying to process this new information. He knows he’s going to have to do some research. “I knew he didn’t want to go home after college but not the other part.”

“He really likes to cook, he LOVES Beebee and spent almost an hour cuddling him on my couch before we left and he’s never seen the dessert.” She laughs. “I don’t even remember how that last one came up. Also, his sister is the one who pays his rent because he has a shit job but he’s so fucking proud of it.”

He loves knowing this stuff about Finn. His chest gets all tingly and his face hurts from smiling and it’s just so awesome. He’s so falling for this guy and he knows Finn likes him too and it’s way too fucking perfect. It’s so romantic it hurts. “Well…”

Poe’s response was interrupted by a very loud crash.

“That sounded like it came from Finn’s,” Rey says, shooting up out of bed.

Poe follows her into the hall and to his door. He tries the handle but its locked, so he knocks. “FINN BUDDY YOU OKAY?”

“I can’t get to the door…” he replies, sounds panicked.

“I’M COMING,” Poe says, feeling his lungs clamp up in panic. Finn does not sound okay and he’s stuck on the other side of this stupid fucking door. “I’m gonna have to kick the door down.”

“I got my keys,” Rey says, fumbling on her ring until she finds Finn’s key and opens the door. “Geezus there cowboy.”

Poe runs inside to see Finn on his knees holding his hand. There are white shelving pieces all around him and crumbled visual instructions. That’s when Poe notices the blood dripping from Finn’s hands. “Towel,” he commands, seeing Rey disappear towards the bathroom to find one. He kneels in front of Finn and instantly clasps his hands over Finn’s to apply more pressure. “What happened?”

“I was trying to get the thing…” Finn stumbles over his words with shaky breath. “The board slipped and I cut myself with that flathead screwdriver.”

“Finn look at me,” Poe says, making eye contact when Finn lifts his gaze from their hands. “There’s a lot of blood here but you’ll be fine.” Rey returns with the towel and Poe takes it. “You need to open your hand so I can see how bad it is.”

Finn hisses and does what he’s told. Poe blots away some blood to see a very deep and jagged cut on the back of his right hand extending to the wrist. He quickly wraps Finn’s hand in the towel. “Hold this, apply pressure. Rey?”

“What do you need?” She asks, in instant help mode. Sometimes Poe swears he’d marry her if she was straight, she’s just so strong and perfect for every situation.

“Can you get my phone, keys, wallet and shoes and call us a cab? I’m taking him to the ER.”

“No, my health coverage doesn’t kick in for another month, I’ll be fine,” Finn pleads as Rey leaves, tears finally falling down his face.

“Finn, don’t worry about the money, you could get a serious infection and I’m pretty sure you need stiches and a tetanus shot. Come on, I will be with you the entire time okay?” He touches his forehead to Finn’s. “It’s scary and it hurts but you are going to be fine. I promise.”

~

Three hours later, just after dark, they get out of a cab and walk back into their building. Finn is better after two shots, six stitches and a prescription for high-dose ibuprofen. They get back up to Finn’s apartment to see Rey had cleaned up the blood and stacked all the IKEA pieces against the far wall. That is just the kind of thing Rey would do and not even mention it—and she didn’t in her million texts to Poe while they were in the ER waiting for a lull in gunshot wounds and women in labor to get Finn fixed up.

“You are a mess,” Finn says, standing in the middle of his pretty empty living room.

Poe looks down to see Finn’s blood all over his hands and shirt, dried and browning. “It’s fine, you are okay and that’s all that matters.”

Finn smiles and approaches Poe, using his good hand to pull Poe down into a very sweet and full kiss. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Any time,” Poe replies, kissing Finn again. “We should get you cleaned up.”

Finn looks down at his own shirt and pants which are even more bloody that Poe’s. “Right. I uhm, might need help with the jeans with one hand and all,” he holds up a very bandaged hand.

Poe complies, unbuttoning and unzipping Finn’s jeans. Under any other circumstances this would be incredibly hot and probably lead to sex, but all Poe can think of is getting Finn to bed and relaxing. He’s going to crash from adrenaline any second and he has no energy to try to seduce Finn tonight. He wordlessly helps Finn pull his shirt off and follows him back to Finn’s bedroom. Finn shucks his jeans off to reveal white boxer briefs and Poe smirks.

“What?” Finn asks.

“You like the color white I’ve noticed. Like a Stormtrooper,” Poe peels off his own shirt and tosses it on the floor. “I’m going to wash up.”

By the time Poe’s hands are clean, he finds Finn laying in his bed and covered with his Star Wars fleece blanket. “Look, Darth Vader is protecting me from screwdrivers,” he laughs. “I have joined the Dark Side.”

“Well, I’m the crack-shot pilot for the Rebellion and I’m going to blow up your Deathstar,” Poe says, laughing. “That was the worst dirty talk I have ever committed.”

“Shut up it was adorable.” Finn smiles with all those fucking teeth that melts Poe’s heart. “Stay? Just for a while? I just want to snuggle.”

“Stormtroopers don’t say snuggle,” Poe replies, taking off his jeans to reveal a very faded pair of orange boxers. “Is this okay?”

Finn nods and shifts to the side so Poe can slip under the fleece with Finn, which is entirely too small. So they get under the blanket and tuck in. Finn slides right into Poe’s arms and rests his head on Poe’s chest and Poe wonders if he can hear how hard his heart is beating. Finn is so warm and soft and sweet and perfect right now and it’s not even a sex thing. Poe’s heart is turned on and it’s something he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before.

“You are very snuggly,” Finn says. “I hope this isn’t too forward.”

“Two dates in a row you’ve gotten out of watching the prequels,” Poe says, leaning his head down to kiss Finn’s hair. “Tomorrow I’m going to help you finish those shelves and then you are coming over to watch them.”

“That sounds like a perfect Sunday.”

“Then you are calling in on Monday since you have that hand injury, and I get to pick a day off for hosting a wedding today, and we’re going on a real date.”

Finn sits up, propping himself on his elbow to look at Poe. “Like what?”

“Well, I was thinking go-karts.”

“Go Karts?” Finn laughs. “Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“Fuck no, everyone goes on the Go Kart date when they are in middle school or high school.” Poe touches Finn’s cheek. “Then afterwards we go to the mall and eat shitty food in the food court and then stop at Hot Topic and make fun of the emo kids. There’s also your traditional dinner and movie, going to a club, seeing a play or a show. One of my personal favorites is going to a bookstore that has a coffee shop inside and we just pick out fun books to page through and drink coffee and talk. Oh, and there’s people watching in Central Park. We could drive upstate and spend the day at the beach or go hiking. There’s so many dates I want to take you on, Finn Toooo…”

“Tuwonatesevin,” Finn snickers. “It’s fine, nobody ever gets it right.” He settles back into cuddling, with his injured hand on Poe’s chest.

“You wanna ice that? The doc said it would help the pain,” Poe asks, wrapping his arms around Finn.

“I’m good for now. So whenever you need to go I’m good.”

“Is it too fast to tell you that I don’t want to go?” Poe closes his eyes. “I mean, I totally should because this is moving a little fast but that doesn’t mean I want to.”

“You are so right, you shouldn’t stay here. But I want you to.” Finn sits up. “But you should go.”

Poe manages to extricate himself from Finn and stand up, putting his pants back on and tucking his dirty shirt and shoes under his arm. “I really don’t want to but I should be going now.”

Finn stands up and walks Poe to the door, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him in the doorway. “You should go. But don’t.”

“I don’t want to,” Poe kisses him again, “But I will.”

“You shouldn’t,” Finn kisses him. “But you should.”

“Again with the kissing,” Kylo walks past, this time with Hux from downstairs in tow. “These two make out in the hallway all the time, it’s fucking annoying,” Kylo mutters to Hux as the two enter Kylo’s apartment.

“Goodnight,” Finn says, kissing him one last time.

“Goodnight,” Poe says, finally breaking away from Finn and going into his own apartment.

He gets all cuddly on his bed with his laptop and a beer and starts to type.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only a little bit inspired by John Boyega’s video of him trying to set up IKEA furniture.


	5. You Bring the Kitchen Sink Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning breakfast dates are just about the best thing in the world.

Poe wakes up to Rey knocking on his door. He pulls on some sweats and an old band t-shirt he probably bought at a Goodwill and answers. “Sunday, right, come on in.”

“I’m not staying, I’m dropping these off for you and Finn,” she sets the muffins on the counter and cranes her neck to look down into his bedroom. “He still asleep?”

“I don’t know because he’s not here,” Poe says groggily. He runs his hand through his hair to make it look decent. “I got him comfortable and left.”

“Are you serious? No hero sex? Poe I am disappointed in you,” she tisks.

“He wants to move slow. Fuck, so do I. I really like him and I’d like to date him for more than just a few weeks.” Maybe like forever, he muses. Wow, Poe, too soon. He pads back to his bedroom and gets his phone. “You know last night I came back here and wrote like, twenty pages.”

“No way, really? You haven’t written in months,” she pats his arm. “Finally get over that block?”

“Yeah, sort of. I figured out what my character was lacking.”

“What was that?”

“True happiness. Like down to the core type stuff. He has all the material things but his motivation is striving for connection. That’s what he needs.”

“Like yourself? Nah, I’ll stop. I’m just glad you are writing again. I’m going to leave you to spending twenty minutes figuring out how to have Finn over for breakfast.” She turns and leaves as quickly as she arrived.

Poe starts making coffee and searches his cabinets for two travel mugs. As he waits for the coffee to brew he texts Finn to see if he’s awake. Man he knows Finn isn’t a morning person. He doesn’t want Finn to be grumbly at him.

You up?

Yeah

How do you like your coffee?

I hate coffee >-<

Tea?

Hot coco

Poe smiles at his phone at the misspelling and bites his lip. Of course Finn doesn’t like coffee, he’s just too adorable and sweet. He practically tears his kitchen apart before conceding and texting Rey to see if she has any. Instead of responding she comes right upstairs and just opens his door, hands him the packets and the bag of marshmallows and leaves without saying a word but damn she giggled the whole time and if it wasn’t adorable and annoying at the same time. Once the drinks are made and in the travel mugs, he manages to balance everything on this old TV tray he uses to type on his laptop in bed and goes to knock on Finn’s door.

“Shit,” Finn answers. “You bring your kitchen sink too?”

“Fuck…” Poe stumbles. Finn is wearing grey sweat shorts cut off just below the knee, a white tank top and a black knit cap. He’s even wearing the Stormtrooper slippers. He bites his lip. “That is a shockingly sexy look for you.”

“I like the hole in your shirt, easy access?” Finn laughs.

Sure enough, there is a big hole right under the AC/DC logo. “You dork.”

“You like it,” Finn says, stepping aside to let Poe in.

Poe sets the tray on the counter. “The red one has hot cocoa in it. With marshmallows. And Rey made the muffins.”

“Did I propose to you yet today?” Finn says, taking the mug and groaning through his first sip like he’s having the best orgasm ever and Poe really hopes he doesn’t pop some sort of obscene boner in his sweats. “Because if I didn’t I should. This is really awesome.”

“No problem,” Poe mutters. “You know though, we should probably be careful. If we keep fake proposing, then when one of us finally does propose for real the other will probably just laugh and shake it off.”

“Right,” Finn says, clearly feeling awkward about the idea of real marriage proposals.

“I mean, you know, uhm, I didn’t mean to…” Poe says. “Open mouth, insert foot am I right?”

Finn smiles. “It’s fine. I’m good.” He sets down his mug and pulls Poe closer, planting a warm kiss right on his lips. “I hate coffee.”

“Sorry,” Poe replies, “I probably have coffee breath. I can go find a mint or something.”

“I was about to say,” Finn kisses him again. “I hate coffee but it tastes good on your lips.”

Poe smiles and wraps his arms under Finn’s and plants his open palms on his back, kissing him again. This time it’s long and lazy and Finn’s tongue tastes like chocolate and he doesn’t want it to stop. But his stomach growls so loud it startled him and they part. “Well, time for breakfast I suppose.”

Finn kisses his jaw. “Let’s feed that beast.”

~

After muffins and nearly two hours of swearing and pinching his finger three times (which Finn kissed sweetly each and every time), the TV stand is finally done. Poe rinses out the now empty travel mugs and Rey’s plate and piles them on the tray. “So, I totally need a shower.”

Finn stands up. “Need help?”

“In the shower?” Poe bites his lip. “Whatever happened to moving slow?”

“Hmmmm,” Finn stands against his counter, smiling and being all fucking awesome. “You made breakfast and you built me furniture, least I can do is wash your back.”

Poe laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “You and I both know if you join me for a shower you’ll be doing anything but washing my back.”

“Wanna bet?” Finn smirks. “I bet you a hundred dollars I can share a shower with you and not even so much as kiss you.”

“Nope, not gonna happen,” Poe rolls his eyes.

“Two hundred.”

He turns around, figures either way he’ll win because he’ll get to see Finn naked. Plus he got that tip and he’d love nothing better than to use it to make Finn happy. “Deal.”

Poe nearly trips on one of his rugs as they make their way out of Finn’s place and into Poe’s bathroom. He starts the shower and gets it to the temp he likes. “This okay?”

Finn nods. “I like it warm.”

“Thank God,” Poe mutters, stripping off his clothes. He climbs into the shower and reaches for a washcloth. “You coming?”

Finn climbs in—fully clothed except for the hat and slippers, and takes a long hard look at Poe. “You are so amazing.”

“I’m sweaty and gross and I’m betting you can’t bathe me without trying something,” he hands Finn the washcloth. “Besides, wearing your clothes is cheating. You’re gonna be soaked.”

“I’ll just have to borrow yours. Hold up, I gotta take this bandage off.”

“You sure you can get that wet?”

“Warm water and soap, yeah they said it was fine. Turn around so I can stare at your ass.”

Poe turns his back to Finn and puts his whole head under the water. He’s got such a fucking hard-on right now and he isn’t even shy about it. Finn basically begged him for this, it’s his own fault if he has to see how fucking turned on he is. He wonders if Finn will make him beg or call him dirty names. Oh, this is going to be the best shower of his life. He feels a soapy rag touch his shoulder and he swoons, putting his hands against the tile to steady himself. He bites his lip and lets his head roll back, practically begging for Finn to suck on it.

Finn wipes him down softly and sweetly, even getting all the ‘dirty’ bits like his armpits and even his ass and ohmyfuckinggodheistouchingmyasshole Poe thinks. He’s panting by the time Finn drops the washcloth and reaches out of the shower for a second one. He lathers it up and whispers in Poe’s ear.

“Turn around.”

Poe nearly slips as he complies, locking eyes dead-on with Finn. His pupils are blown and he’s drenched. The wet sweatpants cling to his hard cock inside them and he’s panting just a little. Not nearly as much as Poe, who knows what’s going to happen next. He’s gonna win the fucking bet. Finn takes the washcloth to Poe’s chest, neck, arms, stomach and legs, missing his cock entirely.

“Missed a spot,” Poe chides.

“Saving it for last,” Finn whispers, sliding the rag up Poe’s leg and under his balls. Poe gasps as Finn washes his hard cock which almost hurts from the tease. Finn stares at it the whole time like it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. “Now, time to wash your hair,” he says, dropping the washcloth.

He lets Finn scrub his hair and moans and groans with each scrape of fingernails on his scalp and even the way Finn guides his head under the stream of water and it’s the most amazing foreplay he’s ever had. When Finn reaches around him to turn the water off he whimpers. “Fuck, you totally won.”

“I did,” Finn smiles. “I got to see you naked, make you whimper and I get two hundred bucks. Best Sunday ever.”

“We surely can’t leave each other like this,” Poe says, reaching to pull Finn in for a kiss.

“Nope, not even a kiss,” Finn says. “But you are right. I am kinda hoping we can take this into your bedroom?”

“Not with those wet clothes,” Poe says, reaching to help Finn strip. It’s not sexy trying to peel wet clothes off someone else, but they manage without falling. “Oh, your hand. Shit, I got gauze and stuff in the cabinet.”

“Wait for me in your bedroom?”

Poe nods and practically jumps out of the shower, stopping only to grab a towel and pat himself down on the way to his bed. He moves his laptop to the dresser and draws the blinds, turning his lamp on and the overhead light off. He debates on whether or not to climb under the blanket and decides that yes, he’s cold now and under the covers all warm with Finn is just about the best place on earth.

Finn walks into the room completely naked with a fresh bandage on his hand. He too runs to the bed and climbs under the covers next to Poe. He lets himself get scooped up in Poe’s arms. “So,” he says on a deep throaty voice that makes Poe’s entire body twitch, “I want to blow you.”

Poe nods. “I’d like that.”

“I’ve never done it before.”

“Really?”

“Nope. I’ve only ever jerked a guy off or been the top.”

“Never got a blowjob?” Finn shakes his head. “Well, what if I blow you first that way you know what to try?”

“I’d probably come in like thirty seconds and be too out of it to do a good job.”

“I can wait.” Poe kisses Finn with a very needy tongue. He’s been teased in the shower for the past twenty minutes and his kiss is every bit salacious as that tease.

He nibbles on Finn’s lip, licks the back of his teeth and sucks on his tongue. He gently pushes Finn onto his back and kisses his neck and his shoulders. He traces the length of his collarbone with his tongue and nibbles his way to Finn’s left nipple, alternating between wide licks and sucks. Finn is quiet but the way his breathing changes and his occasional pants lets Poe know that he likes it. He makes his way to the right and repeats the chain, feeling Finn’s cock leaking against his stomach. He kisses down to his navel, dipping his tongue inside just briefly before traveling to his prize.

Poe uses one hand at the base to grip him, working up saliva in his mouth. Once he’s ready, he tentatively licks Finn’s head and the guy bucks up and swears. Poe smiles, knowing that there is a screamer hiding in Finn just waiting to be let out. He takes the head of Finn’s cock in his mouth and gently sucks and traces it with the tip of his tongue, wanting to come just from the taste of Finn alone. He starts to pump his fist back and forth on his cock while slowly working his mouth further and further down. Now, Poe has never been good at deep throating without gagging and while gagging is definitely one of his kinks that’s probably enough to freak Finn out. So he pumps and sucks and traces with his tongue until he feels a tap on his head.

“I’m gonna…”

Poe sucks even harder, letting Finn come in his mouth. It’s so incredible and tangy and it even tastes like Finn’s skin. It’s so fucking intimate. He’s licked come off people before, never all of it, and he’s never just swallowed straight from the source like that. It was so fun and it’s because it was Finn.

He climbs back up the bed and reaches for a water bottle he keeps on his nightstand, taking a big drink before turning back to Finn. “You good?”

Finn nods, his eyes closed. “I…wow. Just wow.”

“I know, I’m a sex god. Just wait until you get inside me. Or me in you, I go either way.” He kisses Finn’s neck and scoops up alongside him, his own cock still hard but somehow not as urgent as before. He just wants to revel in Finn’s afterglow and know that he is the one who made that happen.

“I want to try.”

“You sure?” Poe asks.

“Fuck yes.”

Poe positions himself on his back and moans as Finn replays the same kissing and licking game on his body that he did. He varies it up and drags his fingertips across Poe’s ribs. When he gets to Poe’s nipples Poe nearly screams.

“You have no fucking idea how much I love nippleplay,” Poe grunts. “Like, it’s such a thing.”

“Good,” Finn replies, sucking on one. “Think you could come from this?”

“Oh fuck maybe,” Poe rolls his head back, getting so lost in the sensations he can’t even keep track. He thinks Finn sucks on one and flicks the other with his fingers and alternates, but he doesn’t know for sure. His throat is almost getting sore from all the noises and his cock is so hard and aching that he nearly takes it in his own hand.

“You look so hot like this,” Finn mutters, kissing his way straight down to Poe’s cock.

The moment Finn licks his way down the shaft and goes back up to put his mouth around him he’s lost. A string of ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ and ‘don’t fucking stop’ spills out of him as Finn pumps and licks and sucks and slurps and he’s just so fucking good at it and…

“I’m gonna come,” Poe manages to squeak out, embarrassingly early. Finn must not have heard him because he starts to come in Finn’s mouth and he gags and comes off, jerking Poe through his orgasm.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Poe pants, reaching to hand Finn the box of tissues from the nightstand.

Finn spits into them. “I wanted to try it but, wow I wasn’t ready. I’m sure this is super sexy.”

“You’re fine, it’s okay. Not everybody likes to swallow or even taste.” He hands Finn the water bottle. “But it was really sweet that you wanted to try.”

“Really?” he says in between swigs. “You sure?”

Poe bites his lip. “Yeah. That was really amazing.”

Finn reaches over to set the water bottle and box of tissues on the nightstand, tossing the used ones to the floor. He curls up next to Poe and throws an arm over his chest. “We’re both kinda sweaty again.”

“It’s okay,” Poe kisses Finn’s hair. “Totally worth it. So, what are you going to do with your two hundred bucks?”

“You don’t have to pay me.”

“I kinda do. I’m a man of my word.” He sighs, closing his eyes and holding Finn close to him. “We still have to watch Star Wars.”

“Ten minutes?”

“Yeah, ten minutes.”

It doesn’t bother Poe that they stayed in bed for three more hours, alternating between making out and cuddling.

 

 

 


	6. Keep it, it Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Finn on a super romantic date and they have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Ex Machina, go see it if you haven't.

“So does Caleb just like, die down there?” Finn asks, looking up at Poe.

“In Nathan’s creepy sex robot dungeon? I wonder if he fucks one of them first. I would. You know, before I die sort of thing,” Poe rubs his hand over Finn’s chest.

It’s Friday night of the best week of his life. The Go-Kart place Poe wanted to take Finn too was shut down, so they went to a video store and rented or bought a ton of movies. Turns out Finn loves sci-fi, Jackass movies and he totally cried when they watched Brokeback Mountain last night even though he denied it. Finn rolls his head on the throw pillow in Poe’s lap, comfortable on his back while Poe sits on the end of the couch. They are at Finn’s because his couch is softer and his new TV is actually bigger than Poe’s. They spend each night after work eating dinner together and curling up and watching movies. Most of them Poe has seen before and he spends the whole time watching Finn react. They usually end their nights by making out and going to their respective beds where Poe manages to crank out a few pages of writing while Finn texts him pictures of snuggling with his blanket. Last night they did get a little heavy with the kissing and rutted against each other until they both came in their clothes embarrassingly fast.

“I keep forgetting you’re bi,” Finn says. “What time is it?”

“Eleven, you should get your beauty sleep I have a big day planned for tomorrow.”

Finn sits up. “What do you mean?” He smiles.

“There’s a carnival outside of the city. It’s about an hour train ride.”

Finn snuggles close to Poe and nuzzles his neck—something he does all the fucking time and it makes Poe swoon. “You gonna win me a big stuffed teddy bear?”

“You gonna kiss me at the top of the Ferris Wheel?” Poe smiles back.

“Fuck no I don’t do heights.”

~

“I told you I don’t do heights!” Finn puts his hands over his eyes.

“Come on babe,” Poe says, putting an arm around him. “We’re at the top.”

“Poe, please don’t touch me, I’m really freaking out right now.”

“Shit,” Poe pulls his arm back in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“I just need to breathe.”

“I thought you were being cute, I didn’t know.” Poe picks the huge teddy bear up sitting next to him and grips it, absently petting its head. “I’ll let you know when it’s over.”

“It’s okay,” Finn says, still terse but clearly feeling remorseful for snapping. “I just…nope can’t do it.”

When they finally hit the ground and get off, Finn practically runs away from the thing, leaving Poe with the bear. He catches up and sees Finn trembling. “You okay?”

“Just…uhm…I’ll be fine.”

“Here,” Poe sets the bear down and peels off his jacket. It’s an old brown jacket with these red patches that he bought in college to impress this girl who ended up sleeping with his room mate. He hands it to Finn.

“Thanks,” Finn says, putting on the jacket. “I’ll be fine, just having a little anxiety.”

“I’m right here. Come on,” he picks up the bear and reaches for Finn’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t,” he pulls his hand away. “What if someone sees us?”

Poe cocks his head. “What the fuck do you mean?”

Finn looks around nervously. “There are people everywhere.”

“I held your hand that one night in New York City, millions of people could have seen us.”

“But it was at night and the neighborhood was…look, we are in PUBLIC Poe.” Finn storms off, leaving Poe with that fucking teddy bear.

He watches Finn storm off into the crowd and tries not to cry. What the fuck just happened? Come to think of it, Finn isn’t into PDA. When they went to the video store they didn’t touch. Except that one night when they held hands they didn’t really touch in public at all. The other morning when they ran into each other jogging they didn’t so much as shake hands. Holy fucking shit.

Finn isn’t out.

Poe starts rushing through the crowd, hoping to catch up to Finn. He starts to get nervous when he can’t find him, but he eventually sees his standing near the exit. He approaches him but doesn’t get to close.

“Hey, you wanna go?” he asks timidly.

“Yeah. I mean, you can stay.”

“You don’t want me to go with you, I get it.” Poe starts to turn.

“No, please,” Finn says. “Let’s go.”

They catch the shuttle back to the train station in silence, climbing onto a nearly empty car. Finn moves to a corner with nobody else around and Poe sits near him, putting the bear in a seat between them. He waits until the train starts moving before he takes out his phone.

You aren’t out.

Finn takes out his phone after it beeps and reads his message. He stares out the window for a minute before typing his reply.

No

I’m sorry, I didn’t think to even ask.

No you didn’t. I only was out with Rey because she clearly knew about u so I figured it was safe. Like, if it’s a few people it’s okay but not in the world like that. Its wrong.

Poe shakes his head, putting his elbows to his knees. He wipes his face with his hand and stares at his phone. He fucked this up so bad. He should have known with Finn’s upbringing that he wasn’t out—even with the hand-holding it should have been a clue. He ruined everything. He was seriously head over feet for Finn and he was so busy being all sweet and horny that he didn’t notice he was pushing Finn way too far. He taps out one more text on his phone.

I will leave you alone then.

He gets up and moves across the car to another seat, leaving the teddy bear next to Finn.

~

When they got back to the city, Poe takes off and loses himself in the crowd, hoping that Finn feels less awkward enough to go catch the subway back to their neighborhood. He walks for maybe an hour before he finds a bench and sits. He takes out his phone and scans through all the cute photos Finn has sent him over the week. There’s a shot of his slippers. One of him pretending to be asleep under that Star Wars blanket. There’s another one of him at work in his coveralls giving the thumbs up with the caption ‘not nearly as sexy as your work clothes.’ His finger hovers over the delete button before he pockets his phone. What a fucking loser. He puts his elbows on his thighs and buries his face in his hands. His eyes get hot under his palms and he knows he’s about to fucking cry. He’s going to cry over a guy he’s been dating for two fucking weeks but it hurts so bad.

His phone rings in his pocket and he digs it out, seeing Rey’s face and number. He probably shouldn’t, but he answers.

“What the fuck happened Poe?”

“Hey Rey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me Dameron. I’m downstairs sweeping the lobby and Finn walks in with red eyes crying and just runs past me into his apartment wearing that stupid jacket you think makes you look like sex on a stick carrying a giant teddy bear.”

“I fucked up. It’s over,” Poe says, letting his voice crack for Rey.

“Where are you?”

“Uh,” he looks around. “I’m near that Italian joint that used to be a hooka bar.”

“Okay, when you are ready to talk I’m here. Okay?”

“Thanks Rey Bae,” he says, hanging up.

~

Poe fumbles for his keys, trying to open his door. After trying the third key he thumps his head against the door.

“Poe?”

He turns around to see Finn in the doorway of his own apartment, still wearing his jacket. “Hey.”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, if I ever find my keys.” Poe turns around, finally finding the right key and opening his place. Finn follows him inside.

“I thought about it.”

“What?” Poe puts a hand on his bar, thinking that sitting and getting comfortable is a bad idea.

“I sent some really mixed signs. I didn’t get mad about Kylo seeing us in the hallway, or holding hands at night. I was freaked out by the Ferris Wheel and I took it out on you.”

“I should have known, or asked, or whatever. I know that growing up all you had was The Watchtower education and…”

“What? How did…”

“Fuck. Rey let it slip, I’m so sorry,” Poe swallows. “I am a world class asshole and you should go before I like, kick your puppy or something.”

“Poe, it’s okay.”

He shakes his head. “I’ve never been with someone for more than a few weeks and I’m the common denominator. I just…wow I am a shitty person.”

“Would you stop?”

“You can leave if you want.”

“I don’t want to leave and I want you to stop saying such terrible things about yourself.” Finn comes closer, almost close enough to touch. “I should have told you myself. I just…I’ve been working on myself since college and that disaster of a guy I used to fuck. I let him do a number on me and I just freaked out at the carnival. You went through a lot of trouble to take me on a stupidly romantic date and I was the asshole.”

“Finn, I’m really truly sorry.”

Finn moves in and takes his hand. “I’m sorry. It was a really nice date. Even with the Ferris Wheel.”

“And the teddy bear?”

“It’s stupidly romantic.” Finn comes in even closer. “Forgive me?”

“I’m not forgiving you for getting legit mad about something.”

“Then kiss me?”

Poe leans in and kisses Finn softly and sweetly. He could cry from the relief of not having lost Finn. He parts and looks at Finn. “Hey, that’s my jacket.”

Finn starts to take it off. “Oh yeah…”

Poe moves his hands up and puts it back on him. “Keep it, it suits you.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Finn kisses Poe again.

“Wait, boyfriend?” Poe bites his lip. “As in, you want to be boyfriends?”

Finn wraps his arms around Poe’s waist. “Yeah. I want to be your boyfriend. Now, it’s almost seven, can we order pizza and watch movies until we both can’t handle it and make out until we can’t breathe?”

Poe grabs Finn by the waist and guides him to the couch, pizza and movie forgotten.

 


	7. All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is ready to take their relationship to the next level. Also, adorable Rey is adorable and just a little scarred by imagery of Luke’s tenants.

Next Saturday Night…

“That was so good,” Finn smiles, kicking off his shoes by Poe’s front door. “Might be the best Italian food I’ve had in the city so far.”

“Best period,” Poe corrects, kicking off his own shoes and tossing his keys, wallet and phone on the counter. “What do you want to watch tonight?”

“I was thinking about doing something instead,” Finn bites his lip and looks at the ground. “I’m ready.”

“For?” Poe asks.

Things have been great between them since their little tiff at the carnival. They alternate between Poe’s place and Finn’s for dinner and movies in the evenings. They eat and cuddle and watch a movie together and then kiss their way to the door of the other’s apartment, finally parting to shower and sleep. Except on Tuesday when Finn pushed Poe against the wall in his kitchen, dropped to his knees and gave him one of the best blowjobs he’s ever had. And Wednesday when Poe decided to return the favor on Finn’s couch, sliding in front of him on his knees while the credits to whatever movie they had been watching played. Poe has been writing and he’s probably gotten half his novel done. A fucking novel. Oh, and Poe has a hot boyfriend, maybe ten years younger, with the sexiest smile and dirtiest tongue and the sweetest personality on earth. Poe has a boyfriend and it’s amazing.

“I’m ready to have sex with you.” Finn looks at Poe and smiles. “I want you.”

Oh shit no fucking pressure here, Poe worries as he grabs Finn by the waist and kisses him, putting a hand up to the back of his neck. They break the kiss and Poe puts his forehead to Finn’s. “You want to top or bottom?”

“Can I bottom tonight? I like both but I want you to…” he doesn’t finish his sentence.

“You want something dirty or romantic?”

“What’s with all the questions?”

Poe pulls back to look Finn in the eyes. “I want to make sure our first time together is perfect because I’m head over heels for you and I just want you to enjoy it and not regret it in the morning.”

“You really are the perfect boyfriend,” Finn smiles.

Poe bites his lip and takes Finn’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. They climb on the bed and kiss, nice and slow, hands traveling everywhere. Poe ends up straddling Finn and his sits up, pulling his shirt off over his shirt.

Finn runs his hands up Poe’s sides and chest, biting his lip and smiling. “You are so hot.”

Poe grabs Finn’s hands in his own and leans back down to capture Finn’s mouth. The kisses become more heated and slippery with teeth nipping at lips and tongues probing deeper and deeper. Poe swears Finn tastes better and better with each passing swipe of his tongue over teeth and flesh. Maybe it’s because this time they are going to go all the way. All the way, what is he, thirteen? He laughs into the kiss.

“What?” Finn gasps.

“I was just thinking that we are gonna go all the way,” Poe smiles.

“You are so cute,” Finn kisses him again. “So are you going to do me or are you going to giggle like a teenager?”

Poe groans at the words. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Their hands become more and more persistent as they maneuver around and remove each other’s clothes. Poe guides Finn onto his stomach and slides alongside him, exploring expanses of dark skin and the slopes and curves of his muscular back. He stares at Finn’s round ass and marvels at how he landed such an amazing and sexy boyfriend. His boyfriend. He has someone he can really call his boyfriend and it’s so awesome. The rolls over and grabs a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms and sets them on the large mattress next to him. Poe hovers over Finn and traces the shell of his ear with his tongue, traveling down to lick those rises and falls of his shoulders, the bumps of his vertebrae, the dip of his lower back.

Poe pours some lubricant onto his fingers and moves them around to warm it up. He plants a kiss to the back of Finn’s neck and dips his fingers into the crack of Finn’s ass. Finn gasps and adds a lovely whimper on the end of it. Poe gently walks his fingers to Finn’s entrance and rubs large circles around the pucker of flesh, each pass increasing so slightly in pressure. He continues to plant kisses to Finn’s back and relish the little gasps that his fingers draw out of him. When he finally breaches one finger inside of him, he bucks and groans obscenely loud and Poe feels his hard cock leak at the sound.

“Please make that sound again, Finn.”

“You keep it up and I’ll scream you name,” he pants with a smile in his voice.

Poe does, sinking his finger deeper and deeper. He lazily traces his tongue over Finn’s shoulders and back as he circles his finger wider and wider inside him before pulling it out and adding the second. Again, another obscene moan and a corresponding grunt from Poe.

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe whispers between kisses while his fingers work. “So sexy, so gorgeous, so perfect.” He scissors his fingers and causes Finn to twitch and gasp and gently rut against the mattress. He’s watching Finn reacting so desperately to his pure physical need and it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He makes sure he adds a bit more lube before adding a third finger, this time brushing against his prostate and getting a choked cry out of him. “Nice,” Poe whispers, removing his hand. Finn whines at the loss. “Now turn over. I want to look at you and kiss you.”

Finn complies, putting his sweaty face and blown pupils and swollen lips on display for Poe. Finn’s cock is purple and hard and leaking and Poe takes a moment to dip a finger into the slit and bring it to his lips for a taste. Poe rests on his elbows over Finn and captures his lips in a very slow, almost still, kiss with tongues just resting together until they both have to breathe.

“You good?” Finn asks.

Poe nods. “So good.”

“Good,” Finn says, thrusting his hips up into Poe just enough to indicate that he’s ready.

“Gotta wrap up,” Poe kisses, quickly grabbing a condom and sliding it on like a pro which is almost laughable because he is so not a pro. If he wasn’t so fucking turned on and happy he’d be embarrassed that he looks like a slut. Poe reaches his hand down to guide himself to Finn’s entrance, pushing the head of his cock into that tight ring before bringing his hand to Finn’s face. Finn’s eyes are closed, mouth open, little whines escaping. Poe nibbles on his bottom lip and slowly moves back and forth inside Finn’s heat, going deeper each time. Finn mutters a little, clearly trying to work up words for Poe.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, I want you just like this. You,” Poe whispers into his neck, continuing his slow thrusts until he finally bottoms out.

Sitting still inside of the statue of a man under him, he comes in for another beautifully lazy kiss. He starts to turn it into something hard and eager as he pulls out of Finn nearly all the way and slams into him.

“FUCK,” Finn cries. “Please, keep going.”

Poe does, keep the pace slower for now but knowing full well he’s gonna end up coming really fast either way. He grabs Finn’s hips and angles them up a bit for better positioning and he must have hit that spot because Finn his practically crying and keening under him, panting ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘Poe’ in between trying to catch his breath. Poe feels Finn clenching down on him and realizes how damned close they both are and it’s so hot that he turned Finn on like this.

He keeps himself propped over Finn by grasping one hand on his shoulder and the other reaches down between them and takes Finn’s cock in his hand, jerking and twisting in time with his thrusts. He speeds up, slamming into Finn a bit harder each time and it’s so amazing and Finn is groaning and whining and begging and moaning and it’s so beautiful and obscene.

“I know you’re close,” Poe whispers into his ear. “I can feel it.”

“Poe…POE!”

Finn groans and clenches his body over Poe’s cock, spilling come all over his own stomach and Poe’s and Poe’s hand. Poe’s forehead rolls into Finn’s neck and he grunts, speeding up faster and feeling himself so fucking close. He’s inside of Finn and he just made Finn come and he feels just so happy and good and perfect and…

“Come for me baby,” Finn manages to pant.

That’s was does it. Poe jerks his hips one last time and comes hard still inside Finn. He collapses onto Finn for a moment before pulling out and rolling to the side. He quickly removes the condom and flings it into the trash can next to the bed.

“That was,” Poe smiles and turns to face Finn and is shocked at what he sees.

Finn has tears streaming down his face and he’s crying. Tiny breaks in his breathing and the tremble of his jaw and lip is a giveaway to something that Poe can tell he’s trying to hide. He instantly turns to his side and props himself on an elbow, putting a sticky hand to Finn’s chest.

He takes Poe’s hand in his and squeezes. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever you think you are sorry for, chances are you shouldn’t be,” Poe says sweetly. “Are you okay? Did I go too rough or something?”

“No,” Finn shakes his head. “It was just so…Snoke never made love to me before. It was always just whatever he wanted and if I came well, it and okay. He was never so caring and concerned and he never freaking made me feel like I mattered.”

“Oh Finn,” Poe wraps his arms around Finn and pulls him close, rolling onto his back so Finn and rest his head on his chest. “You mean so much to me. I know we haven’t been together for long but I already can’t imagine not being with you.”

“Really?”

“Fuck yes. You are like, my best friend. Tonight I wanted to show you how amazing you are. You deserve to be worshipped.” Poe rubs a circle lazily on Finn’s back. “I mean, I could do other things to you, if you want, but tonight I wanted to make love to you.”

“You did,” Finn sighs. “It was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Seriously?”

He nods. “Uhm, I’m gonna be kinda sore so would you mind getting us a wet towel or something?”

Poe gets up, feeling cold at the loss of contact, and returns with a wet hand towel. After he cleans Finn and himself up, he tosses the towel across the room and climbs under the sheets with Finn. They snuggle up close.

“You know tonight was a first for us, but I’d also like another first. Stay the night?”

“You couldn’t get me to leave for a million bucks,” Finn says on a yawn.

~

Poe wakes up and rolls over to find his bed empty. He sits up and runs a hand over his chin, feeling stupid. Last night was a lot and Finn probably decided he needed his space after Poe fell asleep. Which was fine, really it was, but it still stings a little. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of black boxers and a grey undershirt and saunters into his kitchen to make coffee.

He sees Finn, standing at the counter, wearing _his_ favorite pair off pajama pants and _his_ shirt, pouring coffee into a mug. He set three places at the table, plates with eggs and toast. He looks up at Poe and smiles. “Hey.”

“Holy shit I’m so glad you are here,” Poe goes up to him and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Finn’s shoulder.

“I did leave to go get cocoa from my place since you don’t have any. And Rey texted me and asked if I was coming for Sunday morning breakfast so I figured I’d get dressed.” Finn turns around into Poe’s arms and kisses him. “Ew, morning breath.”

“Nothing coffee can’t cover up,” Poe reaches around to take the mug and takes a sip. “Oh, fuck, did you use a filter? The grounds aren’t supposed to be in the water.”

“A filter?” Finn asks, sincerely confused.

“Yeah, the paper thing,” Poe moves to the coffee maker and opens the top to find that nope, Finn did not use the filter. He starts to laugh.

Finn takes the cue from Poe and laughs along. “I don’t drink coffee, I’ve never made it before.”

“Remind me to show you sometime,” Poe says, pouring out his cup and taking the machine to the sink to dry to get the rest of the grounds out.

Rey just walks right in with a plate of muffins. “Morning boys, oh wow you two look so cute. I suppose it’s just a matter of time before Finn breaks his lease to move in with you.”

“Just relax, Rey Bae,” Poe says. “Coffee is coming up soon.”

“Eggs and toast?” Rey picks a spot and just starts eating. “Wait…” she looks at Finn. “Those are Poe’s favorite pants. And your hair,” she points a fork at Poe. “That’s your sex hair.”

Poe blushes. “What?”

“Guys, you could have cancelled on me.” Rey says, turning back to her food.

“No, I don’t want Poe to give up time with his friends just because I’m around,” Finn says, sitting at the table across from Rey. “I’d feel terrible if I was one of those boyfriends.”

“Okay seriously right now if you don’t ask him to marry you I’ll go straight for him,” she says to Poe.

“I haven’t asked you to marry me in a long time, have I?” Poe smiles, putting the grounds—and filter—in the machine and turning it on.

“It’s just this cute thing,” Finn explains.

“You two are so perfect for each other, you know I’ve been waiting for someone to make a man of out this guy.” Rey smiles. “Okay, now ready for some gossip?”

“Always,” Poe says, digging into his breakfast.

“There was a plumbing issue in Ben Solos’ unit last night, so I went to show the plumber which pipe was busted and he has an actual sex swing in his bedroom. I totally saw it. And red sheets. Oh, and Brendol Hux was sleeping in his bed.”

“No fucking way, those two? Hux is such a dork and Kylo Ren is so Marilyn Manson,” Poe laughs.

“Check this out, apparently the plumbing issue was caused by excessive weight on the exposed pipe and I saw a pair of cuffs on the coffee table.”

“Kinky,” Poe raises his eyebrow jokingly. “Finn, remind me not to chain you up in the bathroom.”

“But Poe…” Finn fake whines, “How else am I gonna come?”

“I need to seriously invest in ear bleach,” Rey scoffs.

Finn and Poe locks eyes and just laugh.

 


	8. Is That the Throne Room Music From A New Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets sick. He convinces Finn that having sex when sick is good because of endorphins. So they experiment. For health and science. Yeah, that’s why.

Two months later…

By the time he gets home, his head is pounding and he’s sweating buckets. Poe can’t believe that Alisha came to work sick and proceeded to sneeze all over his desk when she came in to ask to go home yesterday. Poe can’t believe that he was so busy yesterday that he forgot to disinfect his things and probably drank from his coffee mug covered in germs and boy, just the thought of it is making him wanna hurl.

He toes off his shoes and dumps his stuff on the floor, peeling off his clothes on the way to his bed because he’s so hot, he’s sooooo hot. He turns on his bedside fan and flops onto his bed, reaching to the nightstand for his tissues. Since he’s been dating Finn he hasn’t gone through them so fast because he’s getting it on the regular. He snickers as he blows his nose, feeling his eardrums burn.

~

“Poe?” Rey’s voice comes singing through his apartment. He hears what sounds like horses stampeding through his apartment. “Oh shit, he’s naked.”

“Babe,” Finn’s voice comes through. He feels the mattress sink and Finn’s familiar hands on his back. “You are burning up.”

“Sick,” Poe grunts, not opening his eyes.

“Come on, I’m getting you in the shower to cool you down.” Finn pulls on him.

“I’ll run to the pharmacy,” Rey offers.

“Get some gummy bears, those are his favorite,” Finn says.

“You know me so well,” Poe manages to get out, opening his eyes and getting up with Finn.

Finn gets him to the bathroom and sits him on the toileting, moving to run the shower and take off his own clothes. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“It’s a cold, I’ve had a cold before,” Poe brushes off. “Granted I feel like death warmed over, but still.”

“I would have left work,” Finn says worriedly. “I should take your temp, you are really hot.”

“I know I’m hot, you tell me every night,” Poe cracks.

“Oh great, you are a smart ass when you are sick,” Finn chuckles.

“That’s what she said,” he sighs. “I need a bottle of Nyquil.”

“Rey will bring everything you need,” Finn says, moving to help him stand up. “Come on, let’s get you cooled down.”

“Naked shower time with my sexy boyfriend,” Poe jokes, clinging onto Finn for dear life as they settle under the cool water. “This is so fucking amazing.”

“I’m going to soap you down and wash your hair,” Finn says, getting down to work.

“I gotta get sick more often,” he mumbles as Finn starts washing his chest.

~

Poe wakes up to see a bottle of water, a bottle of Nyquil and a glass of orange juice on his nightstand. He sits up and feels his head pound and his throat scream, so he takes a shot of Nyquil and chugs maybe half the bottle of water, knowing full well the orange juice will sting his sore throat right now. He gets up and stumbles to the bathroom to take a leak, noticing that he’s wearing his favorite pajama bottoms and one of Finn’s t-shirts---he knows it’s Finn’s because it says the name of the university he went to. He’s sure Finn left it here one night and it just ended up in his laundry.

Feeling better at the thought of Finn’s stuff mingling with his own, he walks into the kitchen for a cup of ice and sees Finn napping on the couch while reruns of The Office play on the TV. He leans down and plants a kiss on Finn’s forehead which wakes him up.

“Dude, no kissing,” Finn croaks. “I can’t get sick too.”

“It’s just a cold,” Poe says. “I wanted some ice to suck on and cool down my throat before the Nyquil kicks in.”

“Go back to bed,” Finn stands up. “I got it. I mean it. And drink your orange juice.”

“It’ll burn my throat,” Poe whines, walking back to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed and downing his burning glass of orange fire.

Finn arrives with the glass of ice and hands it to Poe, sitting next to him and rubbing the small of his back. Poe puts two cubes in his mouth to quench the fire from the orange juice and slumps against Finn’s side, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder. “You are the best.”

“When I was sick as a kid, my mom used to sing to me. I could sing to you?”

“Go for it,” Poe says, lying down in bed.

Finn covers Poe with a blanket and crawls in behind him, spooning him up.

“Ba ba, baaaaa, b aba b aba….”

“Is that the Throne room music from A New Hope?” Poe smiles.

“My mother was a better singer than me,” Finn admits, whispering in his ear.

Poe closes his eyes and squeezes Finn’s arms tighter around him. “I’m dying.”

“Earlier you said it was just a cold.”

“That was before I knew you’d baby me.”

He feels Finn kiss behind his ear. “I will and I know I will live to regret it.”

“Hmmm, probably.”

~

Poe wakes up in the middle of the night needing more water and gummy bears. He stands up to see Finn had fallen asleep in bed next to him and his heart soars. He’s so beautiful right now that if Poe didn’t feel like death he would swoop in and start tracing that jaw with kisses. He can’t believe he has this man as his boyfriend and just how perfectly they fit together. Every night they spend together from the moment they get home from work until the moment their heads hit the pillow in whichever bed they picked for the night. And the sex is great. So far they’ve stayed pretty basic---and there is NOTHING wrong with that—but for some reason, right now, Poe is craving some handcuffs, a blindfold and Finn making him call him ‘daddy’.

Being sick always makes him horny as hell. He read once that orgasming when you are sick can make you feel better because of the release of the hormones and whatnot. He swears it works, even if it’s temporary, and he’s surprised to see how hard he is right now just thinking about it. Poe could probably just rub one out in the bathroom quick and not freak out Finn but…he’s got a boyfriend who can do the job for him now, right? He wanders back into their bedroom---their?---yes, their bedroom—with a bag of gummy bears in his hand and a hard dick in his pants. Putting the gummy bears down, he slides in bed next to Finn and starts dry humping his leg, just a little.

“What?” Finn groggily questions, waking up. “What are you doing?”

“I need to get off,” Poe says, really working hard at not kissing Finn to get him sick. “Scientific fact…coming when sick makes you feel better.”

“Hormones and whatnot?” Finn laughs. “You are humping my leg like a dog.”

“Oh,” Poe rests his forehead on Finn’s chest. “Talk dirty to me.”

He feels a hand in his hair and another on his waist. “You dirty little dog, humping my leg like you can’t control yourself.”

Poe grunts at the words, biting his lip and rubbing his clothed cock against Finn’s hip even faster, each thrust providing just enough friction to go with Finn’s words. “Keep…talking…” his lungs are on fire, and he knows he’ll pass out when he comes just from the physical exertion.

“You know this is weird for me,” Finn mutters. “But you do look hot trying to get yourself off. Does it feel good?”

“So good,” Poe says, snapping his hips almost as fast as he can, just needing that release.

“Stop,” Finn grabs him. “We’re gonna do this right. Lay down on your back and don’t touch yourself.”

Poe whimpers but does has he is told. Finn gets up and stands at the foot of the bed, giving him a lusty look with blown pupils. He slowly peels his shirt off over his head, dancing his fingertips over his chest and nipples on the way down. Holy shit Finn is stripping for him. He bites his lip and takes a break to cough and sneeze while Finn is slowly touching his chest, dipping fingertips into the waistline of his sweatpants. He sways his hips as he slowly starts to pull his pants down.

“Speed the fuck up, baby,” Poe pants, fisting the sheets since he can’t touch himself. “I’m sick, torture isn’t nice.”

Finn just laughs and pulls down his sweats and briefs in one smooth move, freeing his already hard cock. “See? Just seeing you so desperate makes me hard.”

“Please…”

“Oh, you want me to do this?” Finn giggles and fists his huge hard cock. “Wish it was you?”

“Yeah,” Poe whines.

“I wish it was your mouth, your tongue,” Finn rolls his head back and reaches his other hand up to tease his nipples—he’s not that into nippleplay but he knows Poe loves it. “Wish I was touching you right now.”

“Wish I was touching me right now,” Poe responds, feeling his body flush with heat—fever or desire it doesn’t matter anymore.

“Go ahead babe,” Finn says, locking eyes with him. “Touch yourself. Put your hand in your pants and fuck it.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Poe grunts, fisting his cock hard and fast. “You are so fucking hot.”

“So are you,” Finn says, working his own cock more aggressively, moving closer to Poe by rounding the side of the bed. He reaches down to pull Poe’s shirt up and expose his stomach. Poe arches up into the touch that breaks too soon. “I’m gonna come on you.”

“Come, Finn, please…” Poe says, his body feeling the physical strain from the effort. He speeds up and feels that orgasm come on really fast. He grunts and spills over his knuckles, seeing the wet spots form on his pants. It was actually really hot not to show his naked body to Finn and still get off. Even hotter to jerk off for him.

Finn grunts and leans over Poe, coming on his stomach. Poe’s body flushes again and this time he’s sure it’s the fact that Finn just painted his torso with hot come and fuck. Fuck.

“I had no idea you were that dirty,” Poe gasps, wiping his hand on his pants.

“Here,” Finn finds a towel on the floor and wipes up Poe’s stomach. “You should change.”

Poe manages to squirm out of his clothes without standing up and relax back into the bed naked. “Nah, this is good.”

“I may have found your porn collection earlier while you were asleep.”

“Jerking it without me?” Poe jokes, rolling onto his side.

Finn spoons up behind him. “Just curious to see what you like. We’ve spent so much time together that I haven’t had the chance to research.”

“You could always ask me,” Poe says, eyelids so heavy he closes them. “I think a frank and open discussion about my little kinks is totally healthy.”

“Like our little science experiment?” Finn whispers in his ear. Poe can feel Finn’s mouth smiling against his neck.

“I came for science,” Poe yawns. He feels that post-come haze slide through his body and he drifts off, feeling the best he’s felt all day.

He only barely registers the fact that Finn whispered the words “I love you” in his ear before he fell asleep.

~

By the next afternoon, Poe is feeling well enough to camp out on the couch with Finn and watch movies. They power through Back to the Future—Poe not admitting the third one was actually his favorite—before he musters up the courage to respond to what Finn said the night before.

“I love you too,” Poe says, snuggling his head into Finn’s chest.

“You heard me?” Finn sounds unsure, a little embarrassed even.

Poe nods, squeezing Finn’s hand to reassure him. “Yeah. And I know it’s probably crazy to say this after like, maybe three months? But I love you too.”

“I’ve never even been in love before, let alone loved someone. That I like, wasn’t related to. Or a friend.”

“Same,” Poe sighs. “But I do know that I have never felt about anyone the same way I feel about you and I just wanted you to know. Why waste time on waiting to say it?”

“That wasn’t the first time I said it.”

Poe sits up. “What?”

“A week ago, I had to pee and when I came back to bed you were so beautiful and perfect and…I said it when you were sleeping.” Finn is blushing. “I didn’t want to say it too soon.”

“Well, looks like you didn’t. I’d kiss you but…”

“I’m not getting sick. I am such a whiny baby when I’m sick you have no idea.”

~

Two days later, Poe gets a text from Finn while at work.

‘I’m dying’

‘sick?’

‘dying’

‘I’ll get some Nyquil, tissues, and that god awful Gatorade you like’

‘hot cocoa’

‘and hot cocoa'

'Hurry I’m dyin’

‘should I get more lube too?’ Poe smirks, totally anticipating more hot sick sex.

‘yeah, and one of those disposable vibrating cock rings they sell in the condom aisle'

'And more condoms'

'whtvr. Hurry I’m dying poe…death! i will come back as a force ghost and haunt you’

‘I love you finn’

‘I know’

‘dork’

‘boyfriend of dork’

Poe puts his phone in his pocket, smiling as he tells his co-workers he’s taking the rest of the day and the next off to go take care of his sick boyfriend.

 


	9. So Did You Change Your Sheets Before I Came Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets Poe’s mom. And her dog.

Three months later…

Poe collapses on his back, body slick with sweat. He listens to Finn pull his condom off with a squick and plop it into the trashcan before joining him. He puts a hand onto his Poe’s chest and chuckles. “Your heart is pounding.”

“I just rode the shit out of the hottest cock in town,” Poe giggles. “I loved it.”

“I love you,” Finn says.

“Oh, by the way…my mother is coming tomorrow. She’s staying here so we have to change the sheets in the morning.” Poe rolls to his side. “She’s staying until Monday.”

“Your mom is coming?” Finn sits up. “Well, uhm, do you need me to make sure I get all my stuff?”

“What?”

That when it hits him, Finn’s stuff is everywhere. They do laundry together all the time and half of their dirty clothes are in each other’s hampers. Finn even has a charger for his iPhone on his side of the bed because Finn just hasn’t seen the light of being a Samsung user. Poe makes a mental checklist of his extra charger at Finn’s place, half of his DVD and Blu-Ray collection scattered on the floor in front of Finn’s TV and how both of their kitchens are stocked with each other’s favorite food. Fuck, they should just move in together.

“No, absolutely not. I want to introduce you as my boyfriend. My mom knows about my sexuality, she’s really cool about it. Sometimes uncomfortably so,” he laughs.

Finn snuggles up behind him, nuzzling his neck. “So if she’s staying here, do I need to stay at my place? I don’t remember the last time I slept in a bed without you.”

“Nah, she’ll sleep in here, I’ll just come sleep with you in your bed. You are right across the hall, it’s fine babe. She’ll be totally cool.”

~

“So did you change your sheets before I came over?” Leia looks at Poe from under her glasses.

“Yes, Mom, I did,” he rolls his eyes.

“Where is this Finn? All you told me is that you are dating a really great guy and that you want me to meet him? Is he coming for dinner?” She plops her bags on Poe’s bed. “I’m going to get Oscar some water.”

Poe looks down at the French bulldog in his arms, it’s defective tongue sticking out and slobbering all over his wrist. “Thirsty buddy?” Leia got this dog ten years ago and takes it with her everywhere as if it’s a person. Or a handbag. While Poe was never keen on dogs, he has always had a soft spot for Oscar and his stupid face. He sets the dog down and walks back into the living room, sitting in the never-used chair next to the couch.

“Actually, he lives across the hall,” Poe rubs the back of his neck and sits next to her on his couch. “He just got home from work and wanted a shower before he came over. I thought we’d order in.”

“The neighbor huh?”

“Yes, uhm, I’m going to stay over there while you are here actually.”

“Just make sure you fuck quietly, this building has thin walls.”

“MOM!” Poe scoffs.

“What? Like I don’t know what my son is doing with his boyfriend in the bedroom. I remember cleaning your room when you were at school and finding all sorts of fun things. I do hope you have learned to keep your sex toys clean.” She laughs.

“You can’t talk like that when he’s here, he grew up in a religious household and that kind of talk could freak him out,” Poe sighs. For him, he’s used to his mom being really open and even as a teen her advice did legit help him out (how was he supposed to know when he was 13 that they had lube specifically for anal?) but Finn is going to have a heart attack. “Just be…normal.”

“Honey if he doesn’t like me for me then he isn’t the man for you,” she says. There’s a knock at the door and she stands. “Let me, please.”

Poe braces himself, standing up and moving up behind her. When she opens the door and he sees Finn, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a button-down white dress shirt underneath a grey argyle sweater vest and it’s all Poe can do not to pop a boner for his boyfriend while standing behind his mother. He thinks about himself still in his work outfit of khaki pants and a black button-down, tie mostly undone and hanging around his neck loosely.

“Leia, this is Finn.” Poe moves to let Finn in and stand next to him, putting a hand on the small of his back. He watches his mom smile big at them and pride shoots through him.

“Finn, I’m Leia,” she moves in to give him a hug.

Finn hugs her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

They part and she keeps her hands holding his. “It’s nice to finally meet the boy I’ve heard so much about.”

“Same. Well, the mom I’ve…anyway,” Finn blushes. “You look very nice.”

“Oh, flattering too. Total package I suppose?” She winks at Poe and he bites the inside of his cheek. “So, let’s order some thai food and we are going to sit around and you are going tell me about how you met and every little detail about you, Finn.” She lets go of his hands and walks to the chair with Oscar waddling up to her. “If you are good enough for my Poe, Oscar will let me know.”

Finn looks at Poe and mouths ‘help me.’ Poe just laughs and grabs the take out menu off the fridge.

~

“He made a mess of the lip stick, it was all over his face and teeth, but hell if he didn’t rock those pearls!” Leia laughs.

Poe watches Finn burst into laughter as the tale of Poe playing dress up with his mother’s clothes when he was seven. Finn is sitting close to him on the couch and they can barely keep their hands off each other---tastefully of course. Holding hands, touching knees, Poe’s arm around Finn’s shoulders…and Finn doesn’t seem upset about it. In fact, he relaxes into Poe’s side like it was any other evening. Leia is talking to him like she’s known him forever, which is nice. She’s not grilling him and so far staying pretty appropriate. This couldn’t have gone better. The two people he loves the most in the world are actually getting along and it’s great.

“I always thought you’d look pretty with makeup,” Finn jokes, squeezing Poe’s hand.

“You two are way too adorable,” Leia says. “I hope you are staying safe. Sex wise.”

“Mom…”

“Yes m’am,” Finn states very matter-of-factly. “I was tested a few weeks before we started dating and Poe was before we had sex for the first time.”

Poe’s jaw hits the floor.

“Safeword?” Leia bluffs.

“Chinchilla,” Finn calls.

“Do you love him?”

“More than I could ever show him.”

“Five years from now?”

“Right by his side.” He looks at Poe and smiles. “If he wants to keep me around.”

Blushing, he just squeezes Finn’s hand and looks down at his feet. What a fucking glorious romantic dork. He’s about to say something to lighten the mood and wipe that huge fucking smile off his mother’s face when Oscar jumps on the couch and crawls into Finn’s lap, curling up and going to sleep.

“Well, that seals it I suppose,” Leia says. “Welcome to the family, kiddo.”

“Yeah,” Poe leans over and gives Finn a quick, but open mouthed, kiss. “Welcome to the family.”

“I just have one question,” Leia leans forward, grabbing the remote to start setting up a movie to watch. “Where did you come up with Chinchilla?”

“I am so not telling you that,” Poe replies. “Babe you keep your mouth shut.”

“But it’s kinda a cute…”

“Nope,” Poe kisses him again to keep his mouth busy.

~

“I am so sorry,” Poe says as they walk into Finn’s apartment. “My mom is…”

“Great,” Finn interjects. “No really, I like her. She’s so sincere and accepting and honest. All the things I wish my mom was.” He turns around and buries his face in Poe’s chest.” I didn’t know parents could be so cool.”

“Sweetheart,” Poe wraps his arms around his love, holding him close and feeling tears threaten to spill over. “I am so sorry your parents didn’t accept you.”

“I don’t think about it a lot,” Finn says on a shaky voice and Poe knows means he’s crying. “But just being around your mom made me wish I had that. And it made me hate them. I fucking hate them.”

“Now you have Leia,” Poe says, letting his tears fall. “I bet if you started calling her mom she’d pack you in her bag and take you home with her.”

“Isn’t it too soon for that?” Finn lifts his head to show his red eyes and tear-streaked face.

Poe reaches up to wipe Finn’s tears. “Six months next week.”

He smiles. “I know. I mean, too soon to be so close with your family?”

“Nah, my mom adores you. I love you. We basically live together in one giant apartment, the sex is fucking incredible, and you are my best friend. No, it’s not too soon.” Poe leans in for a soft kiss.

“I’ve had to be careful not to get hard all night,” Finn whispers. “You look so good in that half-done tie.”

“And I am pretty sure I’m going to have an argyle kink now,” Poe replies. “Wanna try something new?”

Finn bites his lip and nods. “Fuck yeah.”

“Can you lead me around by my tie and keep your vest on when you fuck me?”

Finn nods and Poe shudders.

~

After a round of morning sex in Finn’s kitchen, they put on some of Finn’s pajamas, make sure that the marks on Poe’s neck from his tie last night aren’t too noticeable, and head over to Poe’s place. They find his mother is already making pancakes. Poe walks in and kisses her on the top of the head, reaching over for a mug for coffee. He takes down a mug and turns on the electric kettle to heat water for Finn’s hot cocoa because that is now just a natural part of their routine. He watches as Finn settles on his favorite bar stool—the left one, and grabs a muffin.

“Wait for Rey!” Leia slaps Finn’s hand and retreats. “She ran back downstairs to bring us some orange juice.”

“Yes m’am,” Finn says shyly, sneaking a smile to Poe.

Poe finishes fixing Finn’s drink and brings it to him. He stands behind him and leans down, Finn twisting his head to give him a thank-you kiss. Finn takes a sip and groans. “Marry me,” he says before taking another sip.

“You hussy, you proposed to Rey last week for sharing her margarita recipe with you,” Poe jokes. “Oh, I forgot to mention, my mom is in love with Rey. She wants her to be her adopted daughter.”

“Who isn’t in love with Rey? I’m tempted to go straight for her,” Finn jokes.

“She can’t make you hot cocoa like I can,” Poe kisses him again.

“Or come like he can, apparently,” Leia says, slapping a finished pancake on the pile. “I told you to keep it down. What do your neighbors think of your apparently very healthy sex life?”

“Okay mom, enough is enough,” Poe leaves Finn and starts to grab plates and set the table for four. “We all know Finn and I fuck, a lot. Let’s just be adults about this. He’s gonna be your son-in-law someday and you’re going to be embarrassed as fuck that you even thought about our sex life.”

Leia stops and faces her son. “You come with me, Finn, man the pancakes.” She grabs Poe by the hand and leads him back into his bedroom, closing the door. “You can’t joke like that.”

“Like what mom?” He crosses his arms.

“Marriage, it’s too soon.”

He shakes his head. “I’m going to ask him to move in with me.”

“How long have you been going out?”

“Six months, next week.”

“Too soon.”

“We basically live together anyway. For the last like, five months, we spend every night together. I’m going to ask him to break his lease and move in with me.” Poe smiles. “I got it. Bad.”

She smiles. “How long have you known?”

“Since the first time we…well, spent the night together and he stayed until morning,” he blushes, yet again. “Look, I know it’s been really fast and this is my longest relationship ever…”

“Sweetie, you can make your own choices. If he breaks your heart I’ll gut him. And if you break his heart I’ll gut you. I love you.” She hugs him. “Now, let’s go out there and get some food. I’m starving and you two probably burned a lot of calories last night.”

“Geezus mom.”

When they go back out into the kitchen, Rey is sitting at the table laughing while Finn struggles to flip pancakes with Oscar humping his leg. While Leia laughs and takes our her phone to get a picture, Poe just stands there, gobsmacked by a sudden realization. He shouldn’t ask Finn to move in with him.

He’s going to ask Finn to marry him.

 

 

 


	10. Chinchilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe plans to propose to Finn, but he’s worried about rushing things. Finn has a really bad day.

Thursday…

Poe hands the small package to Rey. “Hide this from me.”

“What is it?” She asks. “Is this a sex toy? A new butt plug for your anniversary? How sweet,” she smiles.

“It’s my father’s wedding ring,” Poe says, settling on Rey’s couch. “I had my mom rush ship it when she got home.”

“Why?” She sets the package on her table and comes to the couch, settling against him and curling up on his side.

“Because I was going to propose to Finn tomorrow night.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” She sits up, smiling. “Oh my gosh, I am so happy for…wait…was?”

He takes a long deep breath and closes his eyes. “It’s too soon.”

“Bull fucking shit, Poe,” she slaps his chest a little too hard and settles back into the cuddling. “You love him so much it’s gross. And he loves you. I mean, I didn’t know him before but…I’d like to think I can just tell. Thirty years from now I’m going to be going to your kid’s college graduation. Or whatever. I mean, seriously, just do it. I mean, I have an ad for Finn’s apartment ready to go any day now.”

“Why his place?”

“Because I figured he’d move in with you, your unit has better lighting.”

“True.”

“Well, I’m not supposed to say anything just yet, but my dad bought the duplex next door.”

Poe rubs his hand on Rey’s back, feeling soothed by it. He left work early today so he could talk to her, besides he couldn’t focus on work anyway. “I can’t afford to rent a unit in a duplex.”

“Oh you totally can. Dad got the place for a steal. I could talk him into a decent rate. I’ve been in it, it’s actually in great shape. I mean it’s worth a shot. He’s coming into town next week to sign the last of the papers and I’ll have the two of you over for dinner.”

“Okay, we’ll talk to him about it,” Poe runs his fingers through Rey’s hair in a comforting gesture. She feels so much like the sister he never had and his love for her just grows with each word she says. “But I’m not going to propose to him tomorrow night.”

“I mean, I think you should. But I can understand why you might want to wait. Just let me know and I’ll give you the ring back.”

“Thanks Rey Bae.”

“Can I tell my dad that a boy gave me his father’s ring just to watch him shit?” She giggles.

“Sure.”

~

It’s nearly seven when Poe realizes he hasn’t gotten a text from Finn that he’s home. Worried, he leaves Rey and goes to his apartment, finding Finn isn’t there. They exchanged keys months ago so it wouldn’t be a surprise to find him there, particularly if he was planning on surprising him by being naked and hard on his bed, just waiting. Poe calls Finn’s phone but it goes straight to voicemail. Panic setting in, Poe grabs his keys and goes across the hall, nearly bumping into Kylo and Hux.

“Would you tell your boyfriend to keep it down?” Kylo scoffs.

“What?” Poe says.

“He’s been yelling for like, an hour,” Hux interjects, holding Kylo’s hand. “It’s totally harshing my high right now.”

“We thought you two were fighting,” Kylo says. “Anyway.”

Poe doesn’t wait for them to leave before letting himself into Finn’s place. Finn is sitting on the floor in his kitchen, back against the cupboards, phone to his ear. Explains why he didn’t answer. His face is actually red from anger and streaked with tears. Poe goes to sit down next to him when Finn puts his hand up. Poe stops in his tracks, debating on whether or not he should leave.

“Why should I, Phasma?” Finn says into the phone. So he’s talking to his sister. “Why? How could that possibly be a good idea? Yeah, well….no…he doesn’t…whatever….FUCK YOU TOO.” Finn ends the call and throws his iPhone across the room. Poe listens to the glass screen shatter and the flimsy plastic case pop and crack.

“Honey?” Poe asks on a whisper.

Finn looks up at him and just starts to sob. Big huge sobs with lots of ugly gulping and choked cries. Poe sits next to him and pulls him into his lap, right there on the kitchen floor, and cradles him as he cries. He nestles his face into Finn’s hair and just holds him there. He tries so damned hard not to cry for him because he knows he’s got to be strong, but his eyes do get warm and he feels the threat of tears a few times. They are on the floor so long that Poe’s ass goes numb, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing but being here for the love of his life matters.

Maybe half an hour passes before Finn looks up at Poe, face swollen and eyes all red and puffy. “You okay?”

That’s what does Poe in. He starts to cry. “You butthead, stop worrying about me.”

“You’re crying,” Finn reaches up and cups his face.

“Because you are hurting and it kills me to see you like this, that’s all. Sympathy tears,” Poe tries to laugh through it. “You better never get pregnant.”

“I love you, Poe Dameron.” Finn scrambles up for a small kiss.

“I love you, Finn Tuwonatesevin. Wanna talk about it?”

“Can we go to your place? It has better lighting. And your bed is softer. And you have more furniture. And your bed smells like you more than mine does.”

~

Once they are all curled up together, stripped of work clothes and wearing Poe’s pajamas and warm under Poe’s blanket, Finn starts to talk.

“I got a voicemail from my mother while I was at work to call her immediately. I decided to come back here and call her because I haven’t spoken to her in a long time and I was pretty sure yelling would happen. Sure enough, she calls to tell me that dad is sick. Cancer, stage two, and that I should come home and beg forgiveness. For his sake. My dad is the one who kicked me out when he found out I’m gay. My mom, she just did whatever he said. My dad fucking hates me, I think my mom is just worried about being kicked out of the Watchtower and the shame of her Hall.”

“Hall? Kingdom Hall?” Poe has done some research on JW’s over the past six months, but Finn’s life is so divorced from it that they never talk much about how he was raised. Other than his parents being really strict about outside influences, he remembers his early childhood being spent volunteering with the Hall members and going to a lot of Bible studies. He did once say that until he realized he was gay, he probably would have stayed a Witness because as a kid, everyone was always so happy and caring and giving.

“Yeah. Anyway, you know they don’t celebrate any holidays or anything, but my mom insists on having a big meal on Thanksgiving weekend anyway as an excuse to bring the family together. I haven’t gone the last four years on account of telling them I was gay. I haven’t seen them in four years. So I said that I wasn’t going to come home unless they can accept me for who I am. Mom said it was my job to apologize to my father and show him the error of my ways or whatever. I hung up on her and then I called Phasma.”

“What did she have to say about all this?”

“Well, she thinks I should go home, ask Rey to go with me and pretend to be my girlfriend. For dad.” Finn rolls over onto his back. “You know, for a few minutes I actually considered it. I mean, I do miss my mom. And I could see some of my other relatives again.”

“You know I will support whatever you chose to do,” Poe reassures, rubbing circles over Finn’s chest. “I am not, nor will I ever be, insulted or hurt if you chose to take Rey home in my stead. I swear it”

“I mean, I’m seriously considering taking Rey.” Finn rests his hand over Poe’s and stills it, right over his heart. “I love you. But I miss my mom. And I even miss my dad. I still love him even if he doesn’t love me. I just…I dunno.”

“It’s only a few weeks away,” Poe says, just trying to grasp at understanding how sad and hurt he is over this and failing. “If your dad really is sick, this might be your last chance to see him. Maybe it would be worth it? I’ll be right here when you come home, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

Poe has this flash of an idea and he really tries to suppress it but before he can he’s already sent a text and gotten out of bed. “Hold on just a sec, okay?”

By the time he gets to the front door of his apartment Rey is at the top of the stairs. She sees him standing in his doorway, hands him the package and disappears from whence she came. This is so not how he planned this to happen. This isn’t the romantic proposal complete with the Star Wars theme playing and twinkle lights around the living room and him in a damned tuxedo on his knee looking up and asking the most important question he’ll ever ask but it’ll have to do because this needs to happen right fucking now. That man in his room needs to know how much he’s loved and cherished and that there is at least one person who would literally do anything for him. Sure, he’s expecting it to get thrown in his face, but he can’t think of any other way right now to show Finn just how important he is. He palms the ring, takes three deep breaths and tries not to puke.

When he enters his room, he sees Finn sitting up, back against the headboard, staring at his broken cell phone. He looks up at Poe. “It’s Phasma. It rings but the screen is so jacked I can’t answer it.”

“We’ll get you a new one tomorrow,” Poe climbs into bed next to him, nuzzling close and kissing Finn’s neck. “Maybe I can talk you into a S7.”

“Maybe,” he snickers, setting the broken brick on the nightstand. “You know, I’m going to regret not seeing them, especially my dad. I’m going to ask Rey on Sunday during breakfast, if that’s okay.”

Poe feels the warm metal in his palm and bites his lip. “Finn…”

“I really shouldn’t do this to you but…”

“Chinchilla,” Poe says, smirking just a little.

He looks at Poe with the most surprised look he can muster with his cry-puffy face. “Did you just safeword a conversation?”

“Shut up and let me say this before I chicken out.” Poe swallows. “I love you so much that I can’t even put it into words. I just…you don’t deserve me. You deserve so much more. You are so important, Finn. So damned important. I saw you in that kitchen and my heart broke because you were hurt. I wish your parents knew what an amazing person you are and how deserving you are of their love and trust and acceptance and it destroys me that you ever have to feel, even if for a moment, that you aren’t. So…” Poe laughs nervously. “I don’t even really know what else to say.”

He holds out his palm and shows Finn the ring.

Finn stares at it like it’s going to jump up and bite him.

Poe panics.

“This was a bad idea, the worst timing ever. It was my father’s ring and I had my mom ship it earlier this week because I just saw you this weekend with her and that stupid dog and I was going to just ask you to move in together for our anniversary because we basically live together already but I realized I don’t want to waste another second not telling you just how much you mean to me and I really shouldn’t have done this not now not after what happened tonight but I’m an idiot…”

“Chinchilla,” Finn says.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Poe closes his hand and pulls it away, but Finn grabs it.

“I just wanted you to get to the good part,” Finn smiles.

“The good part?” Poe smiles, tears falling from his stupid face but he doesn’t care. He opens his palm and presents the ring to Finn. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Lips crash and Poe drops the ring in the sheets. They fumble around, sliding it onto Finn’s finger and it fits so well. Poe rests his forehead onto Finn’s and laughs from joy. “I can’t believe we both safeworded my proposal.”

“You wouldn’t stop stammering on,” Finn laughed.

“You wouldn’t stop second-guessing yourself,” Poe replies.

“I was going to ask you to move in with me,” Finn sighs. “Well, into your place. Your place feels more like home.”

“You can, any time. Just say the word and I will haul all of your things over here personally.”

“I can’t believe I’m engaged,” Finn parts from Poe, holding up his hand and inspecting the simple silver band. “I feel like a Princess.”

“Does this mean I can buy you sexy lingere?” Poe smiles. “Number 12 on the ‘fucket’ list.”

“That could be arraigned. I think you need a ring,” Finn says. “It feels weird you not having one.”

“I’ll get a wedding ring.”

“True. We can wait until then.”

~

After a night of lazy kisses and cuddles—Finn too stressed from the calls with his family to be in the mood for engagement sex—Poe wakes up with his alarm to find Finn already up. Poe debates on whether or not to call in sick when Finn comes back into the room, sets Poe’s cell on the nightstand and crawls in next to him.

“I just called in sick, I can’t handle leaving the apartment today.” Finn yawns in his ear. “I know it’s our anniversary and I had the best restaurant picked out but I just want to stay here.”

“Of course we can stay in. You sleep okay?” Poe asks, sitting up to grab his phone and do the same—although being the head of his team he can just text his assistant that he’s working from home and be done with it. He puts the phone back and reclaims his cuddle throne next to Finn.

“Honestly, I was up almost all night just thinking,” Finn snuggles in even tighter.

“About moving? The wedding?” Poe smiles to himself. He’s getting fucking _married_. “I’m in the business, I’ll get the best of everything and probably at cost too. You just tell me what you want and it’s yours. I’ll call NASA and try to figure out how to get the moon if you want it.”

“About my family.”

Poe kisses Finn’s forehead. “I meant every word. I am so okay with you taking Rey…”

“I’m not. I’m taking you. I’m going to take my fiancé to meet my parents and my sister and my stupid cousins and if they slam the door in my face then at least I’ll know. At least I’ll have tried.”

“Finn…I’m really happy that you want to include me but just say the word and I’ll stay home. I’ll get a hotel room and hide there the whole time if you need me to. Fuck, I’d go in drag if that’s what you need.”

“You know what we didn’t do last night?” Finn suggests, clearly done with thinking about his family. “Engagement sex.”

“Well…we did just call in sick.”

“And I may have ordered a few things online last week to give you for tonight,” Finn climbs out of bed. “Wait here.”

Poe bites his lip and watches his boyfriend. His fiancé, leave the room. He can’t believe he did it. He grabs his cell again and texts Rey.

‘he said yes’

‘duh’

‘and he’s taking me to meet his family’

‘fuck really?’

‘I know’

Just then, Finn walks back into the room carrying a riding crop, a set of handcuffs, a red ball gag and a shiny green buttplug. “I thought we could cross off another thing on your ‘fucket’ list.”

“Number 22…” Poe gasps. “Dom!Finn.”

“Now get on your knees.”

Before Poe can comply with his Master, his phone rings with his mother’s ringtone. He answers, wondering why she’s calling at this time of the day.

“I just got a text from Rey that you are engaged?” She says in such a stern tone of voice he nearly drops the phone.

“Yes, I asked him and yes he said yes and now if you don’t mind I have a very important client to get back to. Goodbye mom,” he hangs up and smiles at Finn. “Welp, cat’s out of the bag.”

“Did I say you could answer that?” Finn says, smacking the back of his hand with the crop.

Fuck.

 

 

 

 


	11. That's My Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys put their anniversary presents to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut with a little bit of feelings at the end. You’ve been warned. Also I know it’s not very careful noob sub/dom practices, but we all start somewhere (my first scene was a total mess compared to this). It’s supposed to be fun, not accurate.

“Did I say you could answer that?” Finn says, smacking the back of his hand with the crop.

Fuck.

“No, sir,” Poe says, casting his glance down.

“Remove your clothing and get on the floor on your hands and knees,” Finn says, voice dropping low.

Poe can’t move fast enough, already so fucking hard it hurts. Finn’s been a little resistant to the kinkier stuff, but he’s always been very open to listening. They got a bit drunk one night and started to make a ‘fucket’ list of all the stuff they’d both like to try together. Granted, Poe had more to add to the list but Finn had a few. Being the ‘dom’ was one of them and Poe was so excited since he’s totally a sub. Sure, he’d spank the shit out of Finn if he was asked, but he prefers to be the spankee.

“Good,” Finn says once Poe is positioned as ordered. “You are not allowed to make a sound, except the safe word or to say yes sir or no sir. If you do, I will hit you with the crop. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to put this blindfold on you now,” Finn gets close leaning over so he can look Poe in the eyes. “Then I’m going to stretch you and put the plug in. Trust me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Finn leans in for a soft, comforting kiss. “That’s my slave.”

Poe’s body thrums with pleasure when Finn blindfolds him. It’s all he can do not to gasp when he feels the cool slickness of lube and one of Finn’s fingers pressing into him, stretching him much, much faster than they usually do. Not that Poe can’t handle it, but the intrusion causes a cry to escape his lips.

The crop comes down, hard, on his left ass cheek. “I said no noise.”

“Yes sir,” Poe hisses, his whole body on fire from the pain. He’s done spanking before but never this and oh my fucking god this is good. All the reading he’s done about subspace and the adrenaline and endorphins didn’t prepare him for that taste of pain he’s experiencing. Maybe it’s even all that much sexier by the fact that it’s his fiancé doing this to him.

He bites his cheek and Finn rushes that second finger and scissors, the burn just adding to the delight. When Finn’s fingers leave him he choked on a groan, managing to make it so low that Finn doesn’t hear it. He feels the cold, slick plug push against his entrance and he bucks involuntarily. Finn doesn’t punish him, but he runs the crop along his backbone in warning. Where the FUCK did Finn learn all this? Probably the same way Poe has, watching porn and research. He’s never gone this far with someone before, never trusted someone this much. He’s all for rough sex and the occasional toy, but this is pretty new territory.

Finn leans over and kisses the small of his back as he works in the plug slowly. It must be a smaller one because he feels it bottom out and he groans. Finn’s lips leave his back and he feels one, two, three sharp hits with the crop on his ass. He cries out, each one harder than the last. When Finn is done, Poe relishes the sting through his body.

“Fuck Finn baby this is so good,” he gasps.

“You really don’t listen, do you?” Finn leans down and whispers in his ear. “I mean, I’m glad you are liking this…but I’m going to have to shut you up.” Poe feels the ball gag on his lips and opens willingly, accepting the rubber into his mouth and moaning around it. “You okay baby?” Finn asks.

Poe nods, mumbling ‘yes sir’ around the gag.

Not being able to see or scream, Poe’s body adjusts around the plug and his cock gets so impossibly hard and he is so fucking happy right now he could laugh. He is so fucking glad he waited to try this with Finn, the person he loves and trusts more than anything. He whimpers around the gag when Finn gently twists the base of the plug as he taps his back with the crop just hard enough to sting. It goes on for what Poe thinks is hours, but it probably only a few minutes. Finn’s hand leaves the base and travels down to flick and swirl his nipples, eliciting what could have been a scream from behind the gag.

Finn gets more adventurous with the crop, smacking it into his shoulders, then his sides and then the back of his thighs. Poe’s body twitches from the sensations, slipping into the overwhelmed headspace he’s read about before. It’s so intense but he’s loving every lash, every second. It feels so fucking good, Finn alternating between his nipples, twisting the plug, swiping his tongue over the stings and smacking him until he feels raw.

“Baby, you are so beautiful like this,” Finn purrs. “I didn’t think I would like this as much as I do. Your body is all marked up, red and beautiful, because I did that to you. And you wanted me to. Ah fuck…this is so intense. Babe,” Finn is panting and Poe just imagines him touching himself. “I want you so damned bad. You ready for me to fuck you?”

Poe nods enthusiastically, practically weeping from the amazing intensity of it all. When Finn pulls out the butt plug he screams again, leaning back to seek that amazing full pressure. He’s met with slicked fingers, rimming and teasing and pulsing in and out of him. He doesn’t care how many lashings he gets now, all he wants to do is feel more. Finn smacks him with the crop now, but he’s obviously occupied with preparing his sweet ass.

He is so open and wanting that Finn manages to slide himself inside Poe pretty easily. Begging from behind the gag, he slams back into Finn just get him to move. It earns him another ten or so lashes from the crop, which doesn’t feel like such a punishment now. Welts on top of welts. Finn moves so fucking slow at first that Poe starts to cry. He feels tears leaking into the blindfold but it’s good. So good. He can’t believe how incredible all of this is.

His love must have decided he can’t take it anymore and he starts slamming into Poe. Crying, whimpering, sobbing each time Finn tilts his hips and hits that fucking spot inside him. It’s embarrassing how fast Poe comes, completely untouched, leaking onto the sheets below him. His legs shake and tremble and his arms burn from holding himself up but he fights through the weakness and pain which is so much more hot. It isn’t until he hears Finn gasping and crying out—because now he’s a bit more noisy in bed—and feels him jerking inside him that he finally collapses.

Finn slides up the bed next to him, planting kisses on his back the whole way. “I’m going to remove your gag and blindfold now, okay babe? I’ve got you. Just say the word and I’ll stop if you need to come down more.”

Poe’s body shivers just a little bit when given the gift of sight back. His jaw is tired but it’s actually a pleasurable ache. He rolls onto his side and Finn scoops him up in his arms, nuzzling and kissing his neck and cheek.

“So…good…” Poe manages to say. The endorphins must be rolling at a high because he just feels right. He feels like he’s floating.

“I’m going to have to get you some ice packs honey, or those welts are going to really hurt,” Finn says. “But I won’t leave you unless you want me to.”

“Stay, just a little,” Poe sighs. “Thank you.”

“You are thanking me for sex?” Finn laughs. “You were so amazing. You know, when you put this on the list I was really not thinking I’d be into it but…wow. I could do this to you all day.”

“Hmmm,” is all Poe can muster. “Love you.”

“I love you, Poe.”

~

Poe wakes up under the covers on his stomach with warming ice packs on his back, ass and thighs. Now everything aches, hurts, stings. Whew, he really didn’t think that part through very well. But it’s also a turn on, knowing why he hurts and stings and aches. Sliding out of bed, he makes his way to the bathroom to take a piss. After peeing, he turns around and looks back to examine his marks. Red welts, even a few light bruises, litter his back and ass and he groans just at the memory of what happened this morning. Biting his lip, he goes and gets dressed and heads into the living room.

Finn is tooling around the kitchen, making sandwiches. He looks up to see Poe and stops, walking to meet him in the living room and pulls him into a hug. “You good?”

“I’m hurting but it was so worth it. I fucking loved it,” he kisses him. “Thank you.”

“I was doing some reading, there are some creams we can buy to make them hurt less. Also maybe next time I could be more careful,” Finn parts from him, going back to finish lunch.

“I liked how hard it was,” Poe says, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. They have the day off, he can drink. “And thanks for staying with me until I fell asleep.”

“Of course. I joined this forum with all sorts of info about aftercare so I was hoping I got it right. I hope the ice packs worked too.”

“I think they did, probably. I guess we will see. I think it’s fair to say we aren’t going out for dinner.”

“I was thinking we could watch Star Wars all day, recreate our first date.” Finn hands him a plate.

“Or you could drop a box down the stairs,” Poe smiles. “The first time we met.”

“You are so fucking romantic,” Finn replies. “I should probably take some time to call Phasma.”

“We’ll get you a new phone tomorrow,” Poe goes to sit on the couch, his ass screaming. “Well shit, this hurts.”

“You need anything?” Finn sets his plate on the coffee table. “I put some more packs in the freezer.”

“Nah, just gotta work through it this weekend,” Poe smiles, taking a bite of his sandwich. “We never did get to the handcuffs.”

“We’ve got all weekend,” Finn replies, taking a bite of his own lunch.

It’s the best day ever, filled with cuddles and kissing and Star Wars. Maybe once or twice Finn ‘accidentally’ ran his fingertips over a welt and causes Poe to shiver. So maybe after a while, Poe decides to blow him. And maybe that night, when they get to bed, Finn returns the favor, lovingly cuddling him to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	12. Swiss Cake Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes Poe home to meet his family. While Phasma opens up, Finn’s parents are a whole other story.

Poe learns that they deal with stress and anxiety in different ways.

He dives head-first into wedding planning. Deciding not to get married at work, he researches every single wedding and event venue in the city and even a few dozen upstate. He makes pros and cons lists of wedding dates and cross references them with venues and what flowers are in season. He makes playlists and pins so many things on Pinterest he’s surprised he hasn’t broken the website yet. He’s gone to maybe seven paint shops and collected hundreds of paint swatches to coordinate every color scheme under the sun. He’s already had five phone calls with different travel agents to price out honeymoon options.

Finn eats Swiss Cake Rolls by the case and watches Die Hard movies over and over. He doesn’t talk very much. He doesn’t go out on morning jogs with Poe and he eats almost a whole pizza by himself. Finn has zero sex drive but he’s surprisingly snuggly and Poe swears he’s gained like, five or seven pounds in the last few weeks which makes his stomach a little more squishy. He takes hour long showers. It doesn’t help he got fired last week for not showing up. He doesn’t push Poe away and he doesn’t participate in the wedding planning, and Poe gets it. He gives him his space. One night Finn fell asleep on the couch watching Die Hard With a Vengence and instead of bringing him to bed he let him stay there.

So when the captain of the plane announces they are landing in Des Moines, Poe is so relieved. They can finally get this over with. Finn takes Poe’s hand as they walk all the way to baggage claim. While they stand around side-by-side waiting, Poe rests his head on Finn’s shoulder. Finn squeezes his hand tighter and rests his head on Poe’s head.

“I love you,” Finn says.

“I know,” Poe answers.

“Finn?”

They turn around to see the tallest woman Poe has ever seen standing behind them.  Finn instantly parts and breaks the hand holding and moves to hug her. She’s wearing a very modest grey cable knit sweater and jeans, boots with heels—because she’s not tall enough as it is apparently—and a red scarf around her neck. Her short blonde hair and red lipstick puncuate her staccato appearance in a way that makes Poe both attracted and terrified.

“Hey sis,” Finn says when they part their hug. “Good to see you.”

“I’ve missed you,” she replies, looking at Poe. “Who is this?”

Finn smiles. “Phasma, this is my fiancé Poe Dameron.”

Her jaw drops. “What?”

Finn holds up his hand and shows her the ring. “We’re getting married.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes. “How could you be so selfish, Finn?”

Poe bites his lip. He swore six ways to Sunday he wouldn’t speak up or retort this weekend but it’s already trying his limits. Instead he smiles, sticks out his hand and introduces himself like the good fiancé he is.

“Hi, Phasma. I’ve heard a lot about you, good to finally meet you. I’m Poe.”

Surprisingly, her face softens and she shakes his hand. “I’m sorry. Daddy’s illness has been hard and I just…I was hoping Finn would avoid making a scene.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Poe replies.

“I’m introducing my future husband to my family whether they like it or not,” Finn interjects. “Now let’s get our bags. We can drop Poe off at the motel…”

“My guest room has a queen sized bed, there’s room for both of you,” Phasma says.

Finn gives her a double take. “So you are okay with me sharing a bed with a man in your house?”

“I’ve never had an issue with your lifestyle choice,” she says, causing Poe’s inner snark to rage. “I was just against you subjecting the rest of the family to it.”

Poe grabs their bags and follows Finn and Phasma to the car and swears to god he better get the best sex he’s ever had when they get home for all this trouble.

~

Dinner goes surprisingly well. Poe offers to do the dishes to give Finn some time with his adopted sister. Afterwards, he slinks back to the guest room and changes into a really dorky set of matching plaid pajamas he bought specifically for this trip because he wanted to appear modest and husband-y. He curls up in bed with his phone and starts searching through his wedding pins, trying to distract himself from the impending yelling as Finn inevitably will get into a fight with Phasma like he was warned.

Poe’s eyes get heavy and he ends up falling asleep before that happens.

~

When Poe wakes up, Finn is curled around him snoring and drooling on the pillow in his matching plaid pajama clothes. Poe extracts himself from Finn’s arms and plants a kiss to his forehead before venturing out into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He hopes Phasma drinks coffee because it’s just a nice little gesture to put himself her in good graces.

Sure enough, she has a very expensive coffee machine and some amazing flavored coffees to chose from. He picks something with hazelnut in it and starts texting Rey while leaning against the counter.

‘I’m pretty sure I’m going to get lynched’

‘I still can’t believe he took you’

‘phasma is like one of the people who is a total homophobe but claims not to be’

‘those are the worst’

‘give me a nazi anyday, at least with them I know where I stand’

She replies with a picture of BeeBee the 8th wearing a waffle on his head which gets a laugh from Poe.

“Good morning,” Phasma enters, wearing a while silk robe. Her hair is sticking up and it’s kind of cute, but Poe doesn’t giggle.

“Good morning,” Poe stands, putting the phone in his pocket. “I started coffee, I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect, thank you Poe,” she reaches into the cabinet and pulls out three mugs. She then digs for a tea kettle and fills it. “Sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here. If it makes you uncomfortable I can always leave.”

“It’s fine, really,” she turns to smile briefly before pulling out some hot cocoa mix for Finn. “Thanks for cleaning up last night.”

“Of course. I thought you and Finn needed to catch up.”

“You were hiding from me.”

Poe shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. “Nah, really.”

“When Finn came out it really messed with daddy and mom.” She starts making Finn’s drink and pours them coffee, handing a mug to Poe. “Do you know anything about our religion?”

Poe takes the mug and nods. “Finn doesn’t talk about it much, but I’ve done some research, like reading some Watchtower stuff too.”

She smirks, leaning against the counter beside Poe. “I’m only still in it because of daddy. Truth is I don’t believe in any of it. But, I stay just as active as I have to so I can avoid suspicion. I take it Finn doesn’t even practice at all.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“What about you?”

“Grew up raised by atheists. But I’m not one of those jerk ones, live and let live I say.” He sips his coffee nervously.

“Cheers to that,” Phasma clinks her mug to Poe’s. “Come on, let’s sit down and get to know each other.”

~

By the time Finn wakes up and pads out to the living room, Poe and Phasma are laughing over baby pictures.

“He was so cute,” Poe points, giggling.

“When we were little, he couldn’t say my name. He called me ‘Zazza’ until he was four.” She sighs, turning the page. “Here he is naked in the tub. But I’m sure you’ve seen that before,” she winks.

Poe blushes a little. “I’m sure you don’t want to think about your baby brother like that.”

“You better be good to him, that’s all I say. And no sex in my guestroom.”

Poe grabs his stomach and leans back into the couch laughing. “I promise.”

“Good morning,” Finn says, interrupting the fun.

“Hey babe…Finn,” Poe corrects, standing to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I can heat up your hot cocoa for you.”

“What’s for breakfast?” he asks, sitting down in the armchair.

“Whatever you choose to make,” Phasma teases.

Poe goes into the kitchen and nukes Finn’s cocoa, hovering in the doorway of the living room when he hears them talking.

“He’s pretty great Finn,” Phasma says. “And cute.”

“I’m glad you like him,” Finn replies. “I know it’s been so fast but he’s amazing. He treats me so well and I can’t imagine my life without him in it.”

“I wouldn’t have the balls to do what you are doing, bringing him home like this to meet daddy and mom. I’m pretty sure they’ll slam the door in your face.”

“I know, I’m expecting it. And I really considered bringing Rey but…if they won’t take me as is then I don’t want to have a relationship with them anyway. Besides, he means so much to me and I want the family to know that.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m going to marry him and we’re going to buy a house someday and we’ll have a bunch of kids. I don’t know if we’ll adopt or surrogate but we’ll have like four. We’ll grow old together. I don’t want to be 90 years old and look back on my life and regret not having at least tried to introduce him to my family. Give my parents one last shot to be a part of all that.”

Poe wipes tears away as he enters the living room and hands Finn his drink. “Did you mean that?”

“Of course I did,” Finn stands and pulls Poe in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Poe replies, touching his forehead to Finn’s.

“I approve,” Phasma says, standing. “I’m going to get dressed. We can stop for breakfast before we go over to house. No sex on my couch. I haven’t even had sex on it yet.”

“Come on babe, let’s go get dressed. I packed my most amazing argyle sweater vest,” Finn smiles.

“You ready for this?” Poe asks sincerely.

“As ready as I will ever be. Besides, I just want to get back to things. I need to lose this depressed weight and find a job.”

“And help me plan our wedding?” Poe asks.

“As long as you are there, it will be perfect.”

“Dammit Finn,” he kisses him again.

~

“You ready for this?”

Poe looks at Finn, who is trembling. He looks to Phasma, who is smiling from the driver’s seat of her car at them in the back.

“Yeah,” Finn replies. “You babe?”

Poe nods. “I will follow your lead. You want me to go and I’m gone. I’ll speak only when spoken to and I promise not to touch you or hold your hand or anything.”

“No, you will do all of those things. Be yourself, please,” Finn locks eyes with him. “Got it?”

“Anything for you.”

“You two are so gross,” Phasma snickers. “Let’s go.”

The three of them get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Phasma rings the bell and a woman answers.

“Baby,” she says, wrapping her arms around Phasma. She’s short, black, wearing a pink dress. Her eyes sparkle and she is clearly where Finn got his smile from. This is Finn’s mother. Holy shit, Poe thinks. He’s meeting Finn’s mother. She is going to slap him and scream about hell and the sins of the flesh and fuck, that’s Finn’s mother.

“FINN!” She shouts, pushing Phasma aside and pulling her son into a huge hug. “I had no idea you were coming home baby.”

“Mom,” he chokes. Poe doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s crying.

“My baby,” she says, pushing him away to grab his face in her hands. “I’m so glad you came home.”

“Mom, I want you to meet someone.” Finn turns around and wipes the tears from his face. “This is Poe Dameron.”

She tilts her head just a little. “You brought a friend to family dinner? Well, I didn’t set enough places even for you so I can always add more more.”

“He’s not my friend, mom.” Finn reaches for Poe’s hand and takes it. “He’s my fiancé.”

Her jaw drops and if it wasn’t for the fact that this was reality Poe would burst out laughing. Every adorable facial expression Finn has ever made has come directly from this woman. Poe nods and reaches out a hand. “I’m Poe Dameron, it’s so wonderful to finally meet meet you M’am.”

She snaps her jaw shut and stares at his hand. “Your fiancé. Uhm, darling…I thought it was just a phase.”

“Being gay is not a phase mother,” Finn asserts. “I brought my fiancé home to meet my family and if he’s not welcome then I’m not coming in the door.”

She darts her gaze between the three of them for a moment. “Your father is sick, Finn sweetie you can’t expect him to…this is against the word of Jehovah.”

“I’m not a Witness mom, not anymore.” Finn squeezes Poe’s hand and Poe can feel how hard he’s trembling. “Can we come in?”

“You can’t tell…look your auntie and your cousins are here and they do not approve. They just voted last week to remove someone from the Hall because she was a les..liked girls.” Her face grows pained. “I love you so much baby.”

“Apparently not enough,” Finn says.

“Fine, you can come in. Only because I want to see you but if daddy says you have to leave then you have to go.” She nods. “And he’s not your fiancé, he’s your friend. From New York, who is also a Witness. Got it?”

“You want me to lie?” Poe speaks up, feeling stupid the moment it comes out of his mouth.

Finn turns to him and nods, taking his ring off and shoving it in his pocket. He leans over and whispers in Poe’s ear “I got a plan.”

Trusting him, Poe takes a deep breath and follows Finn inside.

 

 

 


	13. I Don't Smoke Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn comes out to his family. It doesn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I usually write, but it was the best way to end it really.

Poe wasn’t ready for the flood of people happy to see Finn. He meets Finn’s aunt and three cousins, one of which who won’t stop eyeing him like he’s a piece of meat, before they finally get to the back TV room where an older man is seated in an armchair watching cable news. Poe stands back next to Phasma and lets Finn enter.

“Hey dad,” Finn says, standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Finn.” The man stands, a little shaky on his feet. Finn reaches out to hold him stead but he declines. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” he replies, still not smiling.

He nods, lets a small smile form on his lips before hugging his son. “It is good to see you, boy.”

Poe can tell Finn is doing his best to hold back tears. He feels Phasma reach down and squeeze his hand for a few moments in support and he turns to smile in gratitude.

“Dad, I want you to meet someone.” Finn turns and gestures to Poe. “This is Poe Dameron. Poe, this is my father Dean.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Poe approaches and holds out a hand.

“Finn, who is this?” Dean asks, not holding out his hand in response. “Your friend?”

“I live across the hall from your son,” Poe says. “Finn invited me, he said your wife always makes enough food to feed an army.”

Dean waves off Poe’s hand. “Glad you could come,” he replies, sitting back down. “Finn boy, sit with me. We need to talk.”

“I’ll take Poe and we’ll go help mom in the kitchen,” Phasma says, grabbing his hand. She leads him out to the back porch instead, finding themselves alone.

“You think Finn’s okay in there?” Poe asks, sitting on white plastic chair and putting his hands in his pockets.

“I have no idea,” Phasma says, taking a pack of cigarettes from her purse and lighting one. “I don’t smoke but I know enough to bring cigarettes to a family gathering.” She holds the pack and lighter out to Poe.

“I don’t smoke either, not since high school,” he replies, taking and lighting one. He takes a drag, choosing not to inhale. The taste is familiar and heavy and just the act of smoking alone has a calming effect.

“You hate this,” she says, staring in the backyard.

“It’s what he wants. What he needs,” Poe stares at the cigarette in between his fingers, hoping Finn won’t be mad about him smelling like smoke. “He wanted to see your father and if this is how he gets to do it, then I support him.”

“I hope that someday I can meet a man half as good as you.”

“Being the good guy isn’t easy, I can see why most guys don’t do it.” He takes another drag, this time letting the smoke into his lungs and curl out of his nose. “I have to deny my relationship with him to the people who should matter the most, be the most excited for us. I have to watch him hurting. For the past few weeks he’s been so upset and worried.”

“Let me guess, ate an entire cake by himself? I noticed he put on weight. He did that a lot in high school, go through cycles of depression, eat, then he’d feel better and work out and drop the weight and start all over again.” She sighs. “Broke my heart but he was so closed off I didn’t know what to do.”

“He lost his job calling in sick so much. And here I am, just sitting here completely useless. And on top of it all, there is the sting of feeling like I’m just an embarrassment to him, that I’m not good enough to meet his family as his fiancé—even though I totally get it and I don’t logically feel that way but…it’s still there just a little bit. And I feel so fucking selfish for it.” He stomps out his half-smoked cigarette and buries his face in his hands, trying really fucking hard not to cry.

“Come on, I’m taking you back to my place,” Phasma says, pulling him by the hand and leading him around the side of the house out to the front.

“POE!” Finn bursts out the front door. “Where are you going?”

He tries to hide his red eyes and avoid Finn’s gaze but Phasma steps between them. “I’m taking him to my place. Call when you are done here.”

“What the FUCK PHASMA? Who the hell are you to decide any of this?”

“I’m trying to help your fiancé because you are being stupid.”

“WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO BRING REY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE PHASMA?” Finn is yelling in the front yard and surely attracting the attention of not only the family inside, but the neighbors that are home and Poe just wants to crawl in the backseat and hide.

“But you dragged him out here promising to introduce him as your fiancé and then you let mom talk you out of it and I’m sorry but that’s insane.”

“Aren’t you the world’s biggest homophobe? ‘Not understanding your lifestyle choices’ is what you said. Now you are like Miss Fucking Friend of Dorothy? Bitch please.”

Phasma slaps Finn across the face just hard enough to make a sound. “You asshole.”

“Both of you fucking knock it off,” Poe speaks up, knowing he’s crying and looks like a wreck. “I’m leaving and that’s it. Phasma, I’ll take the keys. You two stay here and keeping living the fucking lie.”

“Poe, stop,” Finn pleads, grabbing his arm. “I had a plan.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Poe says. “You made your choice.”

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Finn says, crying. He reaches into his pocket and puts his ring back on. “I was going to tell everyone at dinner when we were all seated at the table. I was going to kiss you and tell everyone who didn’t like it they could fuck off and we were probably going to run out of the house holding hands and walking in the cold all the way back to Phasma’s place and having stupid crazy sex on her precious couch. And I’m sorry.”

That causes Poe to flinch. “Sorry?”

“I’m sorry for putting you through all of this. Asking you to keep your mouth shut, asking you to pretend you aren’t the man I’m going to marry. Being so self-absorbed with my own shit that I’ve pushed you away. I can’t even remember the last time we made love,” he steps closer to Poe. “I am so sorry. Please, let’s go do something stupid and come out to my family. Together. Then we can go.”

Poe nods and takes Finn’s hand. Surprisingly, nobody in Finn’s house is handing out the door or windows. He doesn’t ask Finn if he’s sure about this, he just lets it happen. His heart is pounding out of his chest as they storm inside.

“EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!” Finn says. “I’m going to try this again. Everybody, this is my fiancé Poe Dameron. Yes, that’s right, you heard it. He asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

Poe looks around the room as his mother just shakes her head and stares at the floor. His aunt crosses her arms over her chest and tells Finn’s cousins to get their things and go. Dean sits in his chair, wringing his hands and Phasma stands in the corner, hand over her mouth just watching her family. She looks to Poe and nods, smiling with her eyes. He squeezes Finn’s hand all that much tighter.

Finn’s mother approaches Finn with her hands up, reaching for her son. “Sweetheart, there is no need to create drama just to shock the family.”

“No mom, this is my future husband,” Finn’s jaw is steels. “I wasn’t going to let another day go by without being honest with you, no matter what.”

“Even if it means ex-communication?” Dean stands. “Being disowned?”

Finn trembles but doesn’t waver. “Yes.”

“You dishonor me, your mother, in our own home?”

“If your son being happy is dishonoring you, then I will leave and never come back.” He turns to Poe. “Come on, sweetheart.”

“I would like to say something,” Poe says, turning to Finn’s parents. “Your son is an absolutely wonderful young man. He is smart and honest and caring to a fault. Finn doesn’t have a truly mean bone in his body and he’s the most supportive person I have ever met. Your son is a beautiful human being, inside and out. Every single day since the day we met I feel honored that he asked me on that first date. Surely he got the sense of loyalty and love from somewhere. I’d like to think it was here, at home, from his loving parents. But it’s clear now that isn’t the case. I only hope that someday you can choose to set aside the fear and misunderstanding you have and be a part of his life, our life. M’am, Sir,” Poe nods, letting go of Finn’s hand. “I’m going outside, sweetheart,” he says, turning and leaving the house.

Poe waits until he’s leaning against the car before he lets out the breath he was holding. He pulls the cigarettes out of his pocket that Phasma handed him earlier and lights one, smoking it ridiculously fast and lighting another. It seems like hours have gone by as he waits to either be asked to come in—highly unlikely—or for Finn to come out. He can’t believe what happened in there, and he can’t believe what happened in the front yard earlier. Poe pulls out his phone, contemplating calling his own mother for support. She’d probably catch the first plane here and knock some sense into Finn’s family and further alienate him from them, but it would be so good to hear her voice telling him how loved he is.

After what seems like an eternity, Finn comes out of the house, car keys dangling from his hand. He walks up to Poe and hands them to him. “You better drive or I’ll crash.”

“Where we going?” Poe asks, stomping out the cigarette.

“Phasma’s. She’s staying here to talk my parents down and will call a cab later.”

Poe gets in and drives with the only words spoken are from Finn as he navigates them back to her place. Once inside, Poe gently removes and hangs his jacket by the door, holding out his hand for Finn’s to hang beside it. They toe out of their shoes and Finn makes a beeline for the couch, settling in the middle with a huge sigh. Poe nervously sits next to him, not touching, just in case Finn needs that space.

“Dad told me not to come back,” Finn says quietly. “I mean, I knew it would happen, but I didn’t expect it to hurt this much.”

“Honey,” Poe reaches for him, pulling him practically into his lap in a huge hug. Surprisingly, Finn isn’t racked with sobs and that scares Poe. “You okay?”

“Did you mean it? Everything you said to them?”

“Without a doubt, my love.” Poe snuggles his face into Finn’s hair. “I’m going to spend every single day of our lives proving to you just how perfect you are.”

“My mom said she wanted to come over here tomorrow, talk to both of us.”

“No shit,” Poe says, surprised.

“She’s a little bit more willing to at least not disown me, even if she’ll never approve of me. I’ll take it, I guess.”

“Whatever you decide, I’m right here.”

“I know.”

Finn looks up at him and his heart melts. He leans down and gives him a big kiss which starts soft but turns deep and needy. They don’t have to talk, they just have to kiss and touch and hold each other close. Poe cannot believe the strength of the man in his arms, how resilient and sure of himself he is, and he’s in awe of him. Somehow it happens, both of them end up naked on the large sectional, choosing to rut against each other to orgasm due to the lack of lubricant nearby. They fall asleep cradled together, breathing in the same pattern.

Until Phasma arrives home and screams at them for screwing on her couch.

 

 


	14. You Should See His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets very ill. Poe takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length between posts. I've been working Dilate, Worthy, my cosplays and have been in the hospital recently. Hence the inspiration for this fic, even though I didn't have what Finn has.
> 
> Earlier this week I was hospitalized and then again in the ER yesterday so I felt inspired to write this. I too hate the pain meds and apparently when I was ‘high’ I was watching Supernatural on the TV and talking about how all the characters had to have sex with Dean Winchester…

Poe carries all their bags into his apartment and just leaves them in the living room. The trip to meet Finn’s family exhausted them both and they can unpack in the morning. The day after the ‘big outing’, Finn’s mom did come to visit with Finn. She even shook Poe’s hand after she left, promising to write. Finn seemed to feel better after she left, but he still spent the rest of the day in his pajamas eating Phasma’s secret ‘monthly’ stash of ice cream and candy. Poe got to know Phasma better and ends up really liking her. She’s been trying to leave the Witnesses for a long time and has considered looking for work in New York City. She wants to be closer to Finn and now Poe. He also found out she does Tae Kwon Do and is considering growing out her hair.

Finn, who was pretty quiet the flight and taxi ride home, kicks off his shoes and flops on the couch with a grunt. As much as Poe wants to take care of him, cradle him and tell him he’s going to be fine, he knows Finn does better when given some space. And apparently rocky road ice cream and cheese pizza. Poe kicks off his own shoes and strips off down to his boxers, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom.

“You hungry? I’ll order some pizza,” Poe pads back into the kitchen.

“No, just need sleep,” Finn grumbles from the couch.

“Alright babe.” Poe opens the fridge finding next to nothing. After all the junk food he’s been eating with Finn he’s craving a salad and some veggies like nobody’s business. “If you aren’t hungry, I’m going to see if Rey has any food that isn’t fast. I’ll do the shopping tomorrow.”

“Muh,” Finn replies, not moving.

“You sure you’re okay baby?” Poe asks, going over to the couch and kneeling next to him.

Finn rolls over. “Stomach hurts. Too…much…pizza.” He’s sweating and shivering, holding his lower side.

“Finn, when did this start?” Poe puts a hand to his cheek.

“On the plane, felt like shit. I’m fine, I just need to sleep.”

“Fuck, no babe. I think your appendix burst.” Poe runs to the bedroom and pulls on some clothes. He grabs his cell and calls for an ambulance. He rushes back to Finn’s side. “Honey, we’re going to the hospital okay?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Finn,” Poe says sternly, calling Rey. “Hey Rey, I just called an ambulance can you show them up? No, Finn’s appendix. Yeah. Thanks.” He hangs up and turns back. “Just humor me, okay?”

“I don’t have insurance…” Finn argues before gasping in pain.

“Don’t worry about that, they won’t turn you away. Trust me, Finn.”

~

Poe sits in the waiting room staring at a magazine but not reading it. They only took Finn back ten minutes ago but it feels like an hour. Even though they are engaged, the nurses said they need the space to triage him and honestly, Poe was a nervous wreck and wouldn’t have been any good getting in the way. He’s texted Rey and updated her. She told Poe that she was going to pack bags for both of them and come on over. He called Phasma who gave him her credit card number and said she’s coming in on the next flight out and not to argue with her. He called his mom who said she’d come out if he needed, but with Phasma already coming Poe told her it would be a full house and they’d be fine. She did calm him down and said Finn will be fine.

“Poe Dameron?”

He turns to see a nurse standing near the door. “Yea? How’s Finn?”

“Your fiancé is being wheeled into surgery. It was his appendix. It’s rare for an appendix to rupture so quickly after the onset of symptoms, but increased stress can be a factor.” She says.

“We visited his family and they didn’t approve of our engagement,” he says. “He’s been depressed for the past two days and knowing him, probably feeling ill before we even got on the plane.”

“You caught it early, he should be just fine. Once he’s out of surgery he’ll be on the fourth floor. Just take the elevators up and the waiting room is right at the end of the hall. Now, this is a routine procedure, but do you know what his wishes are for resuscitation?”

Poe blinks. “Like if he stops breathing?”

“Yes.”

He shakes his head. “No, we never talked about it. His sister is on her way from Iowa, she’d know.”

“Any religious wishes we should know?”

“He grew up a Jehovah’s Witness but left the faith.” Poe remembers something he read. “I’m sure he’d be fine with a blood transfusion then. I mean, fuck…”

The nurse puts a hand on his arm. “He’ll be fine. We’ll put him down as no wishes or exemptions. Please, go wait upstairs.”

He nods and heads towards the elevators.

~

“Dude, they have the BEST candy in the gift shop,” Rey says, throwing a bag of Reece’s Pieces on his lap. “Hospitals get it. Comfort food.”

“Yeah,” he says, setting it aside. “Shouldn’t we have heard by now?”

“It’s been just about an hour, don’t worry. These things always take time.” She sits down in the chair next to him. “I’m not leaving until you kick me out and even then I probably won’t.”

“Thanks Rey Bey.” He leans his head on her shoulder. “I’m worried.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a common thing, but it’s still scary. I just want to make sure I take care of you so you can be there for Finn. He’s had a rough go of it with work and his family, he’s lucky to have you.” She leans her head on top of his. “How’s the wedding planning?”

“It’s been…well I’ve been doing all of it lately. Mostly just ideas.”

“Well, I have some. Come on, it will distract us and pass the time!” She smiles and reaches for one of the bags she packed for him and Finn. “I packed your laptop.”

“Poe Dameron?” A doctor emerges from the door into the room.

“That’s me,” Poe stands, shaking the doctor’s hand. “How’s Finn?”

“He did great. We got to it really quickly. He was just wheeled into recovery. When he woke up from anesthesia, he asked if Darth Vader was his father so I’d say he’s doing okay.” The doctor smiles. “He fell right back asleep, which is common.”

“When can I see him?”

“We’re going to make sure he makes it out of the anesthesia okay, that takes about an hour. Then we’ll wheel him back to a private room. I’ll have a nurse come get you when he’s moved. Meanwhile I suggest you go home and get anything the two of you might need for the next two days…”

“Already done,” Rey says. “Hi, best friend. I got it.”

“Right.” The doctor smiles. “I’m going to have one of our social workers come talk to you about self care as well as planning for power of attorney and end of life wishes. It’s something I recommend to all my patients, especially newlyweds or those engaged. Not that you need to worry, he’ll be just fine, but it’s something to think about.”

“I suppose it’s good to be prepared,” Poe says, feeling a little taken aback by the fact they never even talked about those sorts of things. “Right, thank you.”

“Of course, take care.”

Poe waits for the doctor to leave to start crying. He pulls Rey into a huge hug. “I was so fucking scared.”

“I know, babe, I know,” she comforts. “Come on, there is candy to eat.”

~

Poe is a bundle of nerves walking back to Finn’s room. Rey decided to go home and wash some laundry and give them a few hours alone. He follows the nurse through wide brightly lit hallways with nurses bustling about. The nurse shows him the door to Finn’s room and tells him to hit the button if they need anything and tells him for the fifth time not to sneak him any food for now. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

“Hey sweetheart,” he says, seeing Finn laying his bed. He drops their bags on the floor and goes to his bedside, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Feeling better?”

“You are a better Jedi than Luke Skywalker you know?” Finn smiles. “So much better.”

“Got you on the good stuff I see?” Poe pulls a chair up and sits, holding his hand.

“Hmmmm,” Finn smiles and closes his eyes.

“Hey there,” a young male nurse comes in the room. “Mr. Twu…”

“DAMERON!” Finn opens his eyes wide. “I’m marrying this guy and I’m gonna be Finn Dameron!”

Poe smiles. “Apparently pain meds don’t really agree with him. You can call him Finn.”

“Finn,” the nurse smiles. “I’m just going to set you up here.” He starts setting up equipment and fiddling with all the wires and tubes. “So you two are getting married? Congratulations.”

“I said yes,” Finn says, closing his eyes and leaning back. “He is sexy as hell, isn’t he?”

“Hi, Poe Dameron,” Poe nods, introducing himself.

“Your fiancé is very handsome, Finn,” the nurse smiles. “I’m Ted and I’m working the afternoon shift.”

“You think he’s handsome you should see his ass.”

“FINN!” Poe squeezes his hand. “Okay, uhm I think he’s good.”

“I’m going to bring you some extra pillows and blankets, Poe,” Ted says. “That armchair in the corner reclines. I’m pretty sure you’ll be staying with him while he’s here.”

“Thanks, Ted.” Poe flashes a smile. He waits until Ted leaves before turning back to Finn. “You are such a dork.”

“You have a great ass,” Finn says. “It’s the truth and people should always speak the truth.”

“Why is that?” Poe smiles.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

“Rey’s coming by in a few hours to see you and check on me. And your sister is flying out.”

“Phasma! I love her. Did you know she’s adopted?”

Poe rolls his eyes. “Really? A six foot tall pale white chick with a black family is adopted?”

“She knows, mom told her when she was little.” Finn opens his eyes really wide. “But she’s like, my real sister. You know?”

“I know, babe. I know.”

~

Poe wakes up to the sound of a pop can being opened. He remembers crawling into the recliner after Rey came back and she was provoking Finn to say funny things and recording them on her phone until he fell asleep again. Then the social worker came by and talked to Poe about that paperwork—which of course he’ll ask Phasma about—and Poe got really sad thinking about Finn dying. After Rey cheered him up, she got a call from Ben Solo about more broken pipes so she had to run. Last Poe checked it was nearly ten at night. He sits up to see Phasma sipping a Sprite in the chair next to Finn, who is still asleep.

“Hey, when did you get here?” Poe sits up.

“About an hour ago,” she says. “You look like you needed to sleep.”

“How did they let you back? They let me stay but made a stink when Rey threatened to stay all night.”

“I’m family and I said I was his attorney,” she smiles. “How is he doing?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s hilarious when he’s high on pain meds.” Poe smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

“I was looking at those papers,” she says, nodding to the folder the social worker gave him. “I was worried.”

“Nah, apparently the doctor recommends that stuff for all his newlywed patients. I hate thinking about it but…”

“It’s a good idea. I have Finn selected as my power of attorney should I be incapacitated.” She sips her drink. “It never hurts to be prepared. Although now with same sex marriage being recognized it will be much easier for you.”

“No, I think it’s a good idea. Maybe you could help us set that up?”

“Not really my area but I know enough to help draw the standard papers. So, how are you doing?”

“Me? I’m good.”

“You look like hell.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you want to go home and get some sleep I’ll stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Phasma.” He leans back. “They said everything seems to be going well but I’m not leaving.”

“Suit yourself, but I plan on staying for a week or so. Maybe a bit longer. And don’t worry, I’ll get a hotel.” She sets her can down on the tray next to Finn. “I had to wait two hours for a flight so I decided to make a few phone calls. I have an interview with a firm in three days.”

“Really?”

“I figured why not. Finn seems to like it here and after the shit my parents pulled I really have no reason to stay. The commute to Des Moines was killing me anyway.” She smiles. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Of course.” He smiles back.

“I’ll let you get some sleep,” she settles in the chair.

~

Poe wakes up to low-volume giggles and rubs his eyes. Finn is sitting up in his bed, sipping juice. Phasma is smiling about something and Rey is sitting on the foot of Finn’s bed criss cross and beaming.

“Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Finn says. “Morning honey.”

“Hey babe,” he gets up and kisses Finn on the forehead. “Doing better?”

“The lower level pain med doesn’t make me so loopy. Rey showed me the evidence of the good stuff.”

“They gave you juice I see,” he nods. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll go get you something,” Rey jumps up. She looks over to Phasma and Poe swears he can see her blushing. “Phasma, do you uhm, want to come with me?”

“Sure,” Phasma smiles, following Rey out of the room.

“They seem to be getting along,” Poe says, digging through his bag for a toothbrush and finding one in a Ziploc bag.

“Dude, my sister is flirting. With Rey. Like, what the hell?” Finn takes another sip of his juice. “Legit flirting.”

“No way, are you sure?” Poe walks to the bathroom and leaves the door open, brushing his teeth so he can still hear Finn.

“I know when Phasma flirts, and she is flirting,” Finn says loudly. “And Rey is totally flirting back.”

Poe spits, rinses and comes back in the room. “Well if anyone can make Phasma gay it’s Rey. She’s adorable.”

“It’s…weird. I thought Phasma was stick straight.” Finn shrugs. “Ah well.”

“Care for a real kiss?” Poe leans in and captures Finn’s lips with his own, sinking into a very slow open-mouthed kiss until Finn winces. “You okay?”

“It’s…hurting a little.”

Poe grabs the remote and hits the call button. An older woman comes in the room and smiles. “Yes?”

“I think his meds are wearing off,” Poe says.

“Honey, I’m good.” Finn looks to the nurse. “I don’t need anything yet.”

“Pain level one to ten?” She asks.

“Five,” he gasps. “Ouch, more like sixish? I don’t like how the meds make me woozy. I’ll call when it’s an eight.”

“Finn…come on even a six is too high babe.” Poe holds his hand.

“How about a seven?” The nurse suggests. Both Finn and Poe nod and she leaves.

“I really don’t like the meds, I can handle it,” Finn says.

“Maybe I can’t dammit!” Poe smiles. “Just humor me.”

“I love you so much, Poe,” Finn replies, squeezing his hand. “You are too good to me.”

“I could never be good enough for you, sweetheart,” Poe smiles back, leaning in for another kiss. “So, uhm, I was talking to a social worker yesterday about advanced directives and stuff.”

“What?”

“Like what to do if you cannot make medical choices for yourself, or visa versa. I realized we never really talked about that stuff before. There are papers we can fill out so that we can make those choices for each other if the worst ever happens.” Poe hands him the folder. “Phasma says it’s a good idea.”

“Oh right, she had me sign something once so that I could pull the plug on her,” he chuckles. “Well, you know.”

“So, uhm…” Poe sits and rubs the back of his neck. “I guess if there is no possible way I’ll make it I want to be left to pass away. I mean, like, I want them to try ya know? But…don’t keep me on machines forever. Please?”

“Same,” Finn says. “Totally the same. This conversation sucks.”

“It does.”

“So I was thinking, once I’m healed up, we should try sex in the backseat of a car.” Finn smiles. “It’s on the list.”

“But we don’t own a car.” Poe says, happy to be done with the conversation.

“Rey does.”

“I’m not having sex in Rey’s car, I’ll rent one,” Poe smiles. “Now let’s see what’s on TV.”

“Can’t we just make out?” Finn pouts.

Poe moves to sit on the edge of his bed. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Well not too gentle,” Finn laughs as their lips meet.


	15. Would you kill a man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn comes home from the hospital. Wedding planning begins. Phasma decides to move to New York and Rey is in love.

“Uhm, Phasma, where are my sheets?” Poe asks as he helps Finn into their bedroom. Instead of his grey jersey set he finds crisp white linens and a new slate grey comforter. And about a million pillows.

“They were practically threadbare so I went shopping,” she says, following them inside. “Besides, I think they look great in this room.”

Poe nods, they really do make the bedroom look pulled together. “I’m paying you back,” he says as he helps Finn into bed.

“Don’t ever say that to her,” Finn replies. “She might punch you.”

“Not this time, but no. You will not pay me back,” she smiles, setting down Finn and Poe’s bag. “Rey should be back from the store with your food.”

“Stupid food,” Finn rolls his eyes, fluffing up the pillows behind him. “You moved the TV.”

Poe turns to see his TV on top of the dresser. That must mean that Finn’s is in the living room. “Phasma…”

“I have a lot of making up to do for treating my little brother so poorly,” she leans down and kisses him on the top of the head. “I can’t believe I was ever so closed off to who you are.”

“That’s okay, you are here now and that’s what counts,” he smiles up at her. “Where are you staying?”

“There’s a hotel not far from here, it’s got an executive suite that overlooks this rooftop garden.”

“That’s my hotel, I mean, I’m one of the wedding coordinators there,” Poe says. “Great suite. I’ll make sure the manager gives you the employee rate.”

“Thanks,” she kisses the top of his head too. “I’m going to go shower and change. Rey said tonight is movie night if you two are up for it?”

“Yeah, I’m in,” Finn nods. “See you later.”

Poe kicks off his shoes and slides into bed next to Poe. “I’m so glad to be home.”

“Me too. Thanks for taking care of me, babe.”

“Of course, for you I’d do anything.”

“Would you kill a man?”

“If I had to.”

“Would you fly to the moon?”

“I’ll steal a rocketship right now.”

“Would you let me chose to colors for the wedding?”

Poe gives him a fake cringe and snuggles up next to him. “Of course I would.”

“I realize I haven’t been into helping at all, it’s been rough. You know, I get all closed off and eat myself into a new pant size. But I want to start helping. It’s our wedding and I should be a part of it. I want to see your stuff.”

“My stuff?” Poe raises an eyebrow. “Doc said no sex for at least two more weeks, depending on your follow-up appointment.”

“I mean your wedding stuff.” Finn runs a hand over Poe’s arm. “I know you have a ton of ideas and connections because of your job. And with me being out of work we’ll need all the discounts we can get.”

Poe swallows. “Once you are up and moving, you can keep looking for a new job. And please, don’t worry about the cost. My mom offered to help if we need it.”

“I want you to have the wedding of your dreams,” Finn sighs. “And I hate that me being out of work is getting in the way of that.”

“I love you,” Poe says.

“I know,” Finn replies.

Poe gets up and returns to the bed with his laptop. He pulls open his Pinterest boards as well as a few bookmarked websites. They talk about the merits of different venues and what themes would go with each. Poe finds himself partial to a rustic theme with them both in tweed vests and dress shirts rolled up to the elbows and sunflowers and daisies while Finn keeps circling back towards a more Indian theme with giant pillows on the ground instead of chairs and elaborate fabrics draped from the top of tents. Both of them like the idea of a judge performing the service and having Phasma be Finn’s ‘best friend’ and Rey be Poe’s. Finn gets sad at the idea of wanting his parents to walk him down the aisle but quickly decides nobody has to ‘give him away’ and he can walk his damned self. Poe gets a little carried away in kissing him and well, long story short, Finn gave him a pretty decent hand job.

Poe manages to get himself cleaned up and spray some Glade around to get the smell of sex out of the air just in time for Phasma and Rey to arrive. Rey is wearing pink plaid pajama pants, a sweater from NYU and bunny slippers, but her hair is impeccably curled and she’s wearing makeup. Poe smiles at her and then looks to Phasma, who is also wearing pajamas. Black yoga pants, a white cable knit sweater as well as styled hair and make-up. Well, I suppose this is going to be interesting, he thinks as he helps them dish out the chicken noodle soup Phasma made. The four of them squeeze onto Poe’s—no, Poe and Finn’s—king sized bed and put on an X-Men flick.

The last thing Poe remembers is Finn running his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

~

Two weeks later…

“That’s the last of it,” Phasma sets down the last box in the kitchen. “You are officially moved in together.”

Poe gives her a sweaty hug. “Thanks for your help.”

“Yeah,” Finn says from the couch. Everyone forbade him from doing any lifting. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Well hopefully you’ll be healed enough to help me in a few weeks,” Phasma says. “I took the job.”

“You’re moving here?” Finn gets up and gives her a hug. “Congrats sis.”

“Thanks. I uhm…I also may have found a place. Rey’s father got wind of a Brownstone closer to my new office, I’m going to take a look tomorrow before I fly back home. Speaking of…did you talk to Luke?”

Poe exchanges looks with Finn. They did talk to Luke and Rey last week. Luke is willing to rent to them but with the wedding coming up and Finn only now able to start looking for work it’s out of their price range. “We can’t afford it right now,” Poe says. “But soon. After the wedding.”

“Well then,” Phasma smiles. “I’m going back to my hotel to shower and rest up. I’ll try to swing by tomorrow before I go to the airport, but I’ll be moving in just a few weeks.”

They exchange hugs yet again and Poe sees her out. He turns around to look at the boxes of Finn’s stuff around the place. Mostly clothes and books, some kitchen stuff. His movie collection. Two small bookshelves round out Finn’s possessions. He never had much when he left college and hadn’t gotten around to really filling out his place. Which makes the move that much easier, Poe thinks. But he also wants Finn to have a say in their apartment.

“Babe, I’m going to go over and see if Rey needs any help cleaning,” Poe says. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Finn smiles. “I’m going to start putting my clothes away.”

“Careful,” Poe says, leaving their place and going across the hall to Finn’s old apartment.

Rey is inside cleaning the windows with windex and paper towels. “I’ve already got someone moving in next week,” she says. “some woman who works at a laundrymat not too far from here. She’s really sweet, grandma type. Her name is Maz something.”

“I can clean this place,” Poe says.

Rey shrugs. “It’s not even dirty. Finn was barely here. Besides, I’m doing it as a friend not a manager.”

“Are you distracting yourself because Phasma is leaving tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Rey.”

“Maybe,” she turns around and sets her cleaning things on the floor. “I should know better, she’s the same person Finn told me would pressure him to change, that she thought he was just in a phase. But I really do like her. She’s pretty. No, gorgeous. Her eyes are so soft and her lips, I mean if you can imagine what I dream those lips are like. She’s funny and sweet and she loves Finn so much I just…” she starts to tear up. “But she is straight. So straight. It’s been forever since I’ve even been a date and I see you and Finn so fucking happy and I just want that too.”

“Come here,” Poe sweeps her in a big hug. “Rey, you’ll find your somebody I know you will.”

“I know,” she sniffles against his chest. “I know.”

~

Three weeks later…

“How was work?” Finn says from the kitchen. He’s milling around cooking up dinner, wearing those adorable Stormtrooper slippers.

“Long,” Poe comes in for a kiss, tossing his keys on the counter. “We had two cancellations and one person wanting to book for a month from now. Apparently the other place shut down and ran off with all their money. I gave them a great discount.”

“Softie,” Finn says. “I hope spaghetti is okay.”

“Your sauce is the best.” Poe moves to the bedroom and changes into loungewear. He knows it’s Finn’s family recipe and it takes all day to simmer the sauce just right. Since he’s been out of work and applying for jobs, Finn has done all the cooking and cleaning and Poe already knows he’s gonna miss having a cute houseboy do all the work around here but he also can’t wait for Finn to get a job. He knows Finn will feel better about himself and they really could use the funds for the wedding. He walks back out to the kitchen and sees Finn setting the table.

“Setting the table, must be a special occasion,” Poe remarks. They typically eat in front of the TV. A habit they will totally have to break when they have kids. Huh, that sounds nice, he thinks. Kids.

“Well, it is. I got a job.”

Poe runs up and hugs him. “That’s great! Was it the office one?”

“No, I uhm…I didn’t tell you about this one because it was such a long shot. But it’s a daycare. They were actually looking for a guy, ya know, it’s good for the kids I guess. I mean, I had no idea I’d like it but when I went to do the interview they let me play with them for like, three hours. It was fun. I even changed a couple of diapers and put a bandaid on a scraped knee.” Finn smiles. “It pays decent and it’s full-time, no weekends. Also, I get insurance and paid time off after three months. All holidays off.”

“Baby, this is so cool,” Poe kisses him. “I am so happy for you.”

“First let’s eat dinner, then you can show me just how happy you are,” Finn smiles.

~

“Fuck…fuck…” Poe pants. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Oh but I will,” Finn leans over Poe’s back and stills inside him. “Edging was totally your idea.”

Poe has tears sting his eyes in frustration. “It’s just…ah fuck.”

“You wanna call Chinchilla?”

He shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Good,” Finn pulls his cock out and replaces it with two fingers, instantly finding Poe’s prostate and dusting against it. “This is fun.”

“Fi…Fuh…” Poe cries. It only takes three strokes before Poe knows he’s going to come. “STOP!”

Finn does, pulling his fingers out and steading both hands on Poe’s chest. “Are you okay honey?”

“Yes, I…I wanna eat your come before I finally come,” Poe smiles, sweat dripping all over his body. “I wanna earn it.”

“I love when you play dirty come slut,” Finn bites his lip rolling onto his back.

Poe eagerly takes Finn in his mouth, coughing on the bitter taste of non-edible lube still coating his cock. He sucks down long and traces his tongue all over, letting spit sloppily coat the flesh in his mouth. It’s so indulgent and dirty but he’s in a frenzy now. He sucks and pops off over and over until Finn’s cock twitches in his mouth. He slides off just enough to let his come hit his tongue and leave some drops on his lips and chin. Before he can take a breath in Finn shoves his fingers back inside his ass and press hard on his prostate. The orgasm that hits him was worth the last two hours of denial and it leaves his body limp and mind hazy. He thinks Finn licks the come off his stomach. He thinks Finn tastes himself on his chin. He’s even pretty sure that Finn rests his head on his chest when it’s all over.

“That was great,” Poe manages to say after a good thirty minutes of coming down. “I think we need to add more kink to our fucket list.”

“I’m down,” Finn says, snuggling close.

~

Two weeks later…

“This place is great, Phasma,” Finn says as they walk into the living room.

Poe sets down the bottle of wine they brought on the counter. “I love the colors.”

“I’m a sucker for grey,” she smiles. “How about the grand tour after dinner?”

Poe follows Phasma in the kitchen and helps pour three glasses of wine. They carry the wine to the living room and hand a glass to Finn, who sips it super slowly out of respect for his sister. “How’s the new job going?”

“It’s well enough,” she replies, settling into the armchair. “I seem to have been made for the pacing of law in New York. I always felt Iowa to be so…slow. Cumbersome. I prefer the order of my new firm. Finn, how’s your job?”

“It’s great,” he leans forward and sets the glass on a coaster on the black glass coffee table. “I love it. At first I think parents were a bit put off about a guy working at a daycare, but they seem to like me.”

“Our fridge is covered with pictures some of the older ones draw for Mr. Finn,” Poe adds, putting a hand on Finn’s knee. “One time we were at the store and this four-year-old saw us shopping.”

“Parker,” Finn adds. “I was really nervous because he dragged his parents over to meet me and I was with Poe. But…I introduced Poe as my fiancé and it went fine.”

“In fact, they asked if Finn and I would babysit next weekend for a few hours while they go to a friend’s wedding.” Poe smiles, feeling a bit apprehensive about a babysitting gig. “I went to take Finn lunch the other day and the kids love him. He’s the favorite on the staff for sure. Even the babies cry and cry until he comes over.”

“You’ll make a wonderful father,” Phasma says. “Speaking of, are you two planning on a family someday?”

Poe and Finn exchange looks. “Of course,” Poe says before Finn has a chance to respond.

Finn beams at his fiancé and it warms Poe’s heart.


End file.
